


Partenaire de crime

by Gendefekt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gendefekt/pseuds/Gendefekt
Summary: Depuis leur rencontre jusqu'à ce que leur relation prenne un nouveau tournant ! Du YAOI et du LEMON ! ATTENTION ! C'est donc Roadhog (Chopper, en français) et Junkrat (Chacal, en français) uniquement et exclusivement !





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je me suis particulièrement inspirée des "lignes" anglaises, donc ce ne sera sans doute pas les traductions françaises du jeu.  
> J'ai également tiré mon inspiration des nombreuses fanarts que j'ai vue sur TUMBLR.

À peine était-il entré dans la Prison que cette masse humaine s’était imposée comme l’homme à ne pas emmerder. Mako Rutledge, dit « Roadhog », était plus grand, plus large, plus lourd et plus fort que tous les autres détenus. Après avoir remis à leur place avec violence les quelques idiots ayant tout de même tenté de le défier, il profita de sa nouvelle tranquillité. Enfin, c’était ce qu’il faisait croire, car son esprit n’était pas tranquille. Il ne parlait pratiquement jamais et on lui avait accordé (suite à de nombreux coups de poing) le droit de garder son masque à gaz en forme de tête de porc. De toute manières, étant donné qu’il était largement reconnaissable rien que par sa carrure, cela ne changeait pas grand chose pour les geôliers (sans compte le fait d’arrêter de se faire frapper). Ce masque était précieux pour le repris de justice, car grâce à lui, il était impossible pour quiconque de voir son expression ou de comprendre ce qu’il pouvait se passer dans sa tête. En ce moment, Roadhog était furieux. Il savait que ce qu’il restait de sa famille se trouvait en piteuse situation après l’explosion de l’Omnium durant la rébellion à laquelle il avait participé. Aucun argent, à peine de quoi manger et malades à cause des radiations. Rester enfermé ici sans pouvoir voler et piller l’argent nécessaire à leur survie faisait bouillir le sang du Junker. Il s’était enfermé dans ses pensées jusqu’à ce qu’un rire nerveux et plutôt dérangeant se fasse entendre.   
Les gardiens robotisés et le chef humain de ce milieu carcéral jetèrent dans la prison un jeune homme d’environ 25ans, plutôt maigre, bien que possédant une musculature sèche très présente. Il riait aux éclats alors qu’il tombait au sol, portant sur lui de visibles traces de tortures. Le chef de prison lui lança alors:  
-Tu finiras bien par craquer et nous dire ce que tu sais, ainsi que l’endroit où tu as caché ce que tu as trouvé !  
Le jeune homme leur tira la langue et rit de plus belle. Agacé, le chef préféra s’en aller pour l’instant. Roadhog remarqua tout de suite que c’était également un Junker, tout comme lui ainsi qu'une grande partie des autres détenus. Il avait même apparemment perdu une jambe et un bras. En effet, l’un de ses bras était mécanique et sa jambe du même côté, le droit, se terminait par un bout de métal sur ressort qu’il avait attaché tant bien que mal. Dès que le chef quitta les lieux, l’amputé soupira en souriant et chuchota pour lui-même :  
-Jamison Fawkes raconte-moi tout… Jamison Fawkes dis-moi tes secrets… tssss, 'pouvez toujours essayer, mais Junkrat ne vous laissera rien à vous mett’ sous la dents, pauvres taches !  
Roadhog entendit malgré lui et eut un sourire derrière son masque. Junkrat. Cela lui allait bien. Malgré ces 195cm à vue d’oeil, le nouvel arrivant avait effectivement l’allure d’un rat d’égout, avec sa carrure osseuse et allongée, ainsi que son sourire de déments et sa dent en moins, ou alors n’était-ce que l’effet de ses blessures et tuméfactions qui lui donnaient un aspect sale.   
Junkrat se leva enfin, titubant sur sa jambe de fer, puis secoua la tête avant de prendre un air songeur. Roadhog détourna finalement les yeux, replongeant dans ses sombres pensées. Mais il n’eut que peu le temps d’y retourner, car Junkrat atterrit tout à coup devant lui, accroupit sur la table devant laquelle Roadhog s’était assis. Il lui lança un joyeux:  
-OY !!!! Mec ! T’es gigantesque !!! J’ai b'soin d’un type comme toi !!!  
Roadhog fronça les sourcils. Lui n’avait vraiment pas besoin qu’un hyperactif complètement allumé ne vienne lui parler. Il lui prit alors la tête de sa main faisant deux fois la taille de son visage et le repoussa fortement en arrière. Junkrat fut propulsé quasiment jusqu’au mur d’en face. Mako pensa être ainsi débarrassé de cet emmerdeur, mais ce fut un espoir vain. Dans un nouveau rire psychotique, Junkrat se remit debout et claudiqua plutôt rapidement jusqu’à la montagne humaine, en ajoutant:  
-Ta force est aussi énorme que toi !! Ça m’intéresse !! Ecout'moi ! J’ai une offre pour toi, tu n'pourras pas la r'fuser, mon pote !  
Un gros soupir agacé s’échappa du masque de porc. Puis son poing se leva pour frapper l’inconscient qui continuait à le chercher. Il allait abattre le poids de son bras contre Junkrat, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. Il fixa son masque comme s’il le regardait dans les yeux et lui dit ce qui retint son attaque :  
-J'vais m’échapper d’ici.  
Roadhog fronça les sourcils et attrapa le jeune homme par la gorge, l’entraînant sans douceur dans un recoin moins fréquenté. Il le jeta contre le mur et lui lança:  
-Parle.  
Junkrat, malgré la douleur de ses blessures passées et des nouvelles infligées par le junker, sourit jusqu’aux oreilles et se mit à lui expliquer :  
-J'te propose de d'venir mon protecteur ! En échange, j'te laisse la moitié de ma nourriture et tu sortiras d’là avec moi.  
-Comment ?  
-J'suis en train de créer une bombe artisanale qui m'permettra d'sortir d’ici… Si t'acceptes d’être mon garde du corps, tu t'échappes avec moi l'moment v'nu !  
-Pourquoi…?  
-Pourquoi j’aurais besoin d’un garde du corps ?? relança le jeune homme.  
Roadhog eut un frémissement alors que Junkrat devinait directement le fond de sa question. Habituellement, les gens ne parvenaient pas tout de suite à le comprendre, puisqu’il ne laisser rarement plus d’un seul mot s’échapper de ses lèvres. Le jeune homme, semblant tenir toute son énergie directement de ses nerfs, lui expliqua alors:  
-J’ai trouvé que’qu'chose qu’ils veulent récupérer et, depuis peu, tous les autres dét'nus l'savent aussi. Ils espèrent donc tous pouvoir m'faire dire en premier ce que notre encu** de chef de prison essaie d'puis des jours ! Comme s’ils allaient pouvoir gagner le moindre avantage en réussissant ça ! Bref ! J’ai maint'nant tellement d’ennemis potentiels que je n'peux même plus dormir !!! Si un mec comme toi dev'nait mon protecteur, j'serais enfin libre d'mes mouv'ments et d'mes pensées pour rassembler tous les éléments afin d'préparer un magnifique KABOUM !!!  
La vitesse à laquelle il parlait aurait effrayé la plupart des gens normaux, mais Roadhog trouva cela plutôt amusant. Il semblait vraiment persuadé de son affaire et d'être capable de créer un explosif. L'homme montagne décida qu'il n'avait pas de meilleure option que d'accepter le deal. Avec un peu de chance, il sortirait d'ici en fanfare et avec un nouveau contact sachant créer des bombes à partir de rien. Junkrat sautillait presque sur place en lui demandant :  
-Alors, alors, t'acceptes ?!   
Roadhog hocha la tête et Junkrat éclata d'un rire joyeux.  
-Geniaaaaal ! On va faire une équipe d’enfer, Roady !!  
« Roady ?! » s'étonna Mako en pensées, dans un sourire sous son masque.  
Décidément, ce jeune junker était spécial. Et il ne crut pas si bien penser. Jamison semblait à présent l’avoir adopté comme meilleur ami et ne s’arrêtait jamais de lui parler lorsqu’il n’était pas en train de magouiller pour son évasion. Roadhog crut d’abord que malgré le fait de devoir supporter les jacassements incessants de son nouvel allié, son travail serait plutôt tranquille, mais il comprit rapidement que ce ne serait pas pareil tous les jours. En effet, il suffisait que Junkrat s’éloigne de quelques mètres de lui pour qu’un des autres détenus tente de le coincer dans un recoin pour lui soutirer des informations sur sa découverte apparemment si importante pour leurs geôliers. Heureusement, Roadhog savait qu’il se devait d’augmenter en vigilance dès qu’il n’entendait plus le babillement agaçant de son protégé, cela signifiant alors qu’il n’était alors plus assez proche de lui pour être en sécurité. Finalement, cet arrangement n’était pas trop mal. Se battre contre d’autres détenus l’occupait et même les bavardages sans aucun sens de Junkrat lui permettait de passer le temps. Il remarqua même, à force de l’entendre, qu’il possédait, bien cachée derrière une folie prononcée, une hyperactivité quasiment névrotique, ainsi qu'une pyromanie de plus en plus palpable, une intelligence terriblement acérée. De plus, Roadhog ne rechignait pas à lui prendre la moitié de son repas. En différence de carrure, il y avait largement plus à nourrir chez le gigantesque Mako que chez le fin et sec Jamison. Que ce fussent les radiations qui eurent eu raison de l’estomac du jeune homme pourtant grand, ou les années de vie à la dure dans la Junkertown, il semblait dans tous les cas ne pas avoir besoin de manger particulièrement beaucoup.   
Lorsqu’ils eurent la possibilité d’aller prendre leur douche hebdomadaire, Junkrat demanda à Roadhog:  
-Oy, mon pote ! T’es vraiment énorme de partout, en fait !  
Alors que Mako s’attendait plutôt à une question par rapport au fait qu’il gardait son masque pour se doucher, il faillit éclater de rire alors que Jamison se penchait pour le voir depuis dessous. Il lui lança alors simplement:  
-Je suis proportionné.  
Le jeune homme rit de bon coeur, puis se mit à jouer avec son savon, ou plutôt, à calculer dans sa tête avant d’en arracher des morceaux de tailles égales. Roadhog le regarda faire, puis, surpris par la suite de ses actes, lui demanda:  
-Pourquoi tu te fourres des morceaux de savon dans le fion ?  
-Pa'ce que j’en ai b'soin pour fabriquer ma bombe ! Et qu'c’est l'seul endroit où i' viendront jamais m'fouiller !  
Mako dut retenir un éclat de rire et Junkrat lâcha une exclamation joyeuse:  
-Est-c’que c’est un glouss'ment qu'j’ai entendu sous c'masque de porc ?   
Puis il éclata d’un rire hystérique et donna une petite tape sur le bras du géant.   
Encore un point qu’avait remarqué Roadhog concernant son protégé : il était terriblement tactile. Il lui grimpait sur les épaules pour un rien, lui donnait des tapes amicales, ou s’allongeait contre lui pour se reposer sans même y réfléchir. Comme un besoin de contact avec celui dont dépendait sa survie depuis leur contrat oral, ou comme un type n’ayant plus eu l’occasion de se reposer sur quelqu’un d’autre depuis très longtemps. 

Malgré le caractère envahissant et parfois même pénible de Junkrat, Roadhog eut la preuve qu’il était finalement réellement en train de créer quelque chose d’impressionnant au vu des moyens qu’il avait à disposition. Lorsque Jamison sortit son « bébé » emballé dans du plastique et caché dans les toilettes de sa cellule, Mako sut que cela pourrait fracturer un mur sans problème. Alors que le jeune homme le fixait avec des étoiles dans les yeux en lui montrant son prototype, Roadhog lui leva le pouce. Junkrat sourit jusqu’aux oreilles et replaça son explosif dans sa cachette, puis il tourna un regard déterminé vers son ami pour lui dire:  
-C’te nuit, on s’casse d’ici !  
L’homme au masque de porc hocha la tête dans un sourire. Il allait pouvoir reprendre du service et envoyer ses gains à sa famille à nouveau. Ils préparèrent leur plan et dès que le son pour le retour aux cellules se fit entendre, les deux compères changèrent rapidement de direction, Junkrat avait son explosif sur lui et suivait Roadhog qui traçait leur chemin en tabassant directement et sans attendre la moindre personne se trouvant sur leur passage, qu’importait la raison de sa présence. Dès qu’ils atteignirent ce que Junkrat avait calculé être le point le plus faible des murs d’enceintes du bâtiment, ce dernier commença la mise en place de l’explosif alors que Roadhog était prêt à retenir quiconque chercherait à les empêcher de sortir. Les geôliers n’ayant pas prévu ce coup fumant furent en retard lorsqu’ils arrivèrent avec leurs armes. Alors Junkrat lâcha:  
-Foiya in the Hole !!!!  
Roadhog l’attrapa par le col et le tira avec lui plus loin, l’empêchant ainsi d’exploser avec le mur. L'explosion surprit assez les gardiens pour que les deux Junkers les coiffent sur le poteau en sortant rapidement par la brèche tout juste créée. Ils coururent assez longtemps avec des androïdes à leurs trousses, mais dès qu’ils atteignirent Junkertown, ils n’eurent aucun mal à se cacher et à semer leurs poursuivants. Une fois à l’abri et sûrs d’être enfin libres, les deux évadés se posèrent dans une maison abandonnée pour se reposer. Roadhog s'assit au sol, dos contre le mur pour tenter de dormir un peu, mais dès qu’il fut posé correctement, il sentit une pression contre son ventre sur le côté et ouvrit un oeil à travers son masque pour voir Junkrat s’installer confortablement contre lui pour dormir également. L’homme montagne roula des yeux, mais le laissa faire et s’endormit doucement. Ce fut au milieu de la nuit qu’il sentit soudainement le jeune homme contre lui se crisper par intermittences et grimacer à chaque fois, comme s’il était aux prises avec des cauchemars violents. Il semblait presque recevoir des chocs dans son sommeil. Il devait vraiment avoir vécu des choses traumatisantes malgré son jeune âge. Du haut de ses presque 50ans, Roadhog avait appris à repousser ses mauvais rêves, mais il semblait que Junkrat n’en était pas encore capable. Ne pouvant pas dormir avec quelqu’un ayant la bougeotte à côté de lui, le Junker gigantesque posa sa grande main contre le dos de son partenaire d’évasion, et il fut surpris de voir que cela fonctionna presque instantanément. Jamison se calma et eut même un petit sourire en coin avant de retomber dans un sommeil tranquille. Au matin, Junkrat lui demanda directement:  
-Maint’nant qu’on est dehors ! Ca t’dirait de r’négocier not’ contrat ?  
Roadhog émit un grognement et Jamison comprit sans réfléchir qu’il demandait des précisions. Il lui en donna alors:  
-J’te propose: tu restes mon garde du corps, et une fois qu’on aura pillé, volé, explosé des omniques autant qu'possible ! Tu t’gardes la part du roi ! J’prendrais juste c’dont j’ai b'soin pour m’refaire du matériel, des munitions et pour réparer mon bras et ma jambe ! Le reste est à toi !  
Mako n’avait plus travaillé en équipe depuis un long moment, mais ce petit gars, malgré un cerveau sacrément déglingué, avait de la ressource et ne demandait pas grand chose. De plus, avec du vrai matériel, il pourrait créer des explosifs encore plus efficaces et pratiques. Sans compter que s’il avait la plus grosse part de leurs butins, il pourrait facilement subvenir aux besoins primaires de sa famille. Cela semblait plutôt correct. Roadhog lui leva alors le pouce et Junkrat sauta de joie:  
-EXTRA ! On est parti pour tout faire péter, Hog !!! Ca va être l’éclate !!!  
Mako pensa qu'il ne serait sans doute pas simple de gérer l’hystérie, la pyromanie et les tendances masochistes, voir inconsciemment suicidaires de son nouveau partenaire de crime, mais malgré tout, il y avait un sacré magot à se faire avec quelqu’un d'aussi déviant et prêt à tout que lui.

À la grande surprise de Roadhog, leur petite entreprise fonctionna plutôt bien. Ils pillaient, dévalisaient, récupéraient, chassaient les primes et autre, récoltant à chaque fois un bon petit pactole. Avec les débris et l'argent récupérés, Junkrat se construisit une jambe biomécanique plus performante, bien que toujours en forme de bâton, contrairement à son bras qui avait la forme exacte d'un avant-bras et d'une main, avec chacune des articulations parfaitement opérationnelles. Roadhog pointa du doigt le nouvel acquis du jeune homme et, comme toujours, Junkrat comprit la question:  
-Nope ! J'aime bien l'côté pirate ! Et p'is, c'est aussi plus pratique pour m'propulser avec des explosions ! Moins d'risques qu'avec des rouages aux ch'villes ! R'ga'd' ! J'ai même placé un'encoche sur mon plateau de propulsion ! J'peux y caser la pointe d'ma jambe, c'est bien plus stable et j'peux mieux diriger mon saut !  
Jamison avait finalement réfléchi avant d'agir et même plutôt intelligemment, prouvant à nouveau à Mako que si son cerveau avait quelques défectuosités, il restait opérationnel et même efficace sur bien des aspects. Roadhog lui leva alors le pouce, le faisant sourire. Junkrat avait ce côté ingénu d'être toujours ravi lorsque son protecteur était d'accord avec lui, ou lui faisait comprendre qu'il aimait bien son travail. Ainsi, bien qu'il n'en faisait largement qu'à sa tête la plupart du temps, agaçant également souvent son partenaire de crime, le jeune Junker réussissait à chaque opération à tomber sur le gros du magot et lançait à chaque fois un regard à Roadhog pour avoir son acquiescement. Chance ou réflexion, Mako n'aurait pas su le dire, mais cela calmait à chaque fois son énervement. À force, Roadhog avait appris les techniques pour calmer son protégé ou l'empêcher de faire trop de dégâts ou de se/les mettre dans des situations compliquées. Son fonctionnement n'était pas si difficile à comprendre après quelques jours d'adaptation, et il semblait malgré tout que Jamison écoutait ce que lui disait son ami, du moins la plupart du temps.

Puis, il y eut un soir où Junkrat ne parvint plus à retenir sa curiosité et questionna son ami:  
-Oy ! Roady ! J'suis curieux ! J'peux voir ta tête ? J'veux dire, t'm'as jamais montré ton v'sage ! J'comprend pourquoi tu l'caches, hein ?! Mais t'sais que j'te vendrais jamais ! 'fin, sans compter l'fait que j'te paie pour m'protéger, t'es sans doute le meilleur pote qu'j'ai jamais eu, alors… i'y a pas d'risques !  
Sans trop comprendre comment, ce soudain élan de sentimentalisme venant de Jamison égratigna le coeur de pierre de Roadhog. Plusieurs fois déjà, Junkrat avait eu des attitudes ou des expressions que Mako avait trouvé étonnantes, mais plutôt agréables venant de sa part : Il le défendait toujours lorsqu'on l'insultait, devenant même menaçant envers l'auteur de ces affronts, cherchait toujours à ce qu'il n'ait pas eu à le protéger pour rien, voir même parfois, faisait en sorte de le protéger à son tour. Ce junker déjanté avait finalement quelque chose d'attachant dans sa manière de se comporter avec lui, sans compter qu'il n'avait fait qu'ajouter toujours plus de contact physique entre eux. Il se glissait sous le bras de Roadhog lorsqu'il faisait trop froid, se posait contre son ventre imposant pour dormir, lire ou se reposer, ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui monter sur les épaules et d'y rester autant que possible, sans compter qu'il ne lui parlait jamais sans poser une main sur son bras, son épaule, son dos ou même son ventre, généralement celle qui n'était pas biomécanique. Il avait continué de lui parler de tout et de rien, parfois même de choses complètement insensées, mais c'était devenu une habitude pour Roadhog et soit il le laissait faire, captant toujours mieux son fonctionnement mental, soit il lui disait simplement de la fermer. Après des semaines à partager leur quotidien, les deux hommes avaient fini par s'apprécier assez pour se faire réellement confiance. Et lorsque Jamison lui demanda d'enlever son masque devant lui, Mako soupira. Au fond, il avait envie de pouvoir être lui-même avec celui qui était devenu son ami, mais c'était aussi quelque chose d'éprouvant que de laisser ses traits visibles, surtout après les avoir cachés durant tant d'années. Junkrat sentit son malaise et lui lâcha:  
-J't'en voudrais pas s'tu veux pas, hein ? J'ai juste très envie d'voir ta tronche !  
Il eut un rire et sourit pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mako ne sut retenir un sourire en coin et se mit à détacher son masque étanche. Le voyant faire, Jamison sentit son coeur s'accélérer, impatient et presque ému de cette preuve de confiance qui lui accordait Roadhog. Comme prévu, dès qu'il fut à visage découvert face à Junkrat, le gigantesque junker se sentit à la fois libre et mis à nu. Il étudia alors l'expression de son ami et remarqua qu'il restait figé devant sa tête à présent dévoilée, puis, soudainement, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il lâcha:  
-Mais c'est qu't'es un putain de bô gosse, en fait !!!  
Devant cette exclamation complétement improbable, Mako éclata de rire. Jamison eut un nouveau choc dans la poitrine. Il adorait franchement son rire, et l'entendre sans l'étouffement de son provoqué par le masque ne fit que lui confirmer qu'il en était fanatique. Mais ce qu'il découvrit également à ce moment fut aussi une adoration sincère pour l'expression de son protecteur en pleine hilarité. Junkrat se retint alors avec difficulté de chercher à tout prix à le faire rire à nouveau. Roadhog lui dit, une fois qu'il eut reprit son souffle :  
-Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça qu'on me décrit en général.  
Junkrat eut un rire à son tour et lui lâcha:  
-Bah moi, j'trouve que t'as un'bonn'gueule !  
Roadhog eut un sourire en coin et hocha la tête en remerciement. Toute la soirée, Jamison fut d'humeur joyeuse : il n'arrêtait pas de fixer le visage découvert de son ami et de tourner autour de lui pour le regarder sous tous les angles. Ce dernier fut forcé de lui passer un savon pour qu'il se calme et lui demanda pour l'occuper:  
-Tu devrais me raconter un secret à ton tour.  
-Juuuste ! Qu'est-c'tu veux savoir ?  
-Par exemple... comment tu as perdu tes deux membres ?  
-Oh... ça. J'vivais seul avec ma mère quand j'étais p'tit ! J'ai appris à faire des explosifs avec les sal'gosses du quartier, et j'aimais ça ! D'abord des pétards, p'is j'visais t'jours plus gros ! Et t'as pu l'voir, j'suis bon là-d'dans !  
Roadhog hocha la tête et attendit la suite. Jamison lui raconta alors:  
-Ma mère se saignait pour m'faire manger après l'explosion de l'omnium. J'crois même qu'elle s'prostituait en plus de travailler la journée. P'is un jour, mon père a débarqué. Elle m'en avait jamais parlé et j'ai capté pourquoi direct quand j'l'ai vu. C'tait un connard ivre en continue et i's'est incrusté dans nos vies comme s'i'nous d'vait rien ! J'crois qu'j'avais jamais autant haïs quelqu'un... Il s'tait mis à nous tabasser, ma mère et moi... dès qu'on f'sait pas c'qu'il voulait, ou juste parc'qu'il était d'humeur... J'ai craqué... j'ai fabr'qué une grenade artisanale ! Une belle p'tite merveille ! Et le jour où c'batard a fini par battre ma mère à mort, j'm'en suis pris à lui... mais j'tais trop maigr', chétif... Par cont', j'avais un bon instinct d'survie ! Il était en train d'm'étrangler, donc j'ai empoigné ma grenade. J'l'ai dégoupillée et j'la lui ai fourrée dans la bouche si violemment qu'j'lui ai coincé la mâchoire...  
Un sourire malsain s'étira sur les lèvres de Junkrat et il continua:  
-C'tait une p'tain d'belle explosion ! Mais j'tais un peu proche... Alors j'ai pas pu garder mon bras, ni ma jambe ! Trop défoncés après ça.  
Alors que son ton baissait en énergie, et qu'il courbait le dos en regardant son bras mécanique, Mako ne put s'empêcher de poser une main contre sa tête et de la lui caresser avec des petits mouvements de doigts. Jamison sourit alors et lança:  
-Ça valait l'coup !  
-De te faire péter avec lui ?  
-Nan, d'te raconter mon histoire ! J'ai l'droit à des câlins !!!  
Il tira un rire à Roadhog pour son plus grand bonheur, et profita du massage crânien que ce dernier n'avait pas cessé. Il se posa même à plat ventre contre celui de son ami, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer, et souffla en ronronnant presque :  
-J'aime bien ça !  
-Je le vois.  
Junkrat rit et resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que Mako se lasse et lui relâche le crâne. Le jeune junker le remercia et le fixa un instant avant de s'étirer et d'aller huiler ses articulations artificielles. Roadhog avait remarqué le regard de son ami et l'avait trouvé un peu trop intense pour ne rien signifier, bien qu'il n'ait aucune explication en tête pour l'instant.

Depuis ce jour, à chaque planque qu'ils trouvaient ou camp qu'ils montaient, Roadhog ne se gênait plus pour enlever son masque, au grand plaisir de Junkrat qui s'amusa rapidement à lui attacher lui-même les cheveux avant de lui accrocher le masque, et à lui envoyer des vannes ou des compliments suivant son humeur. Étonnamment, l'humour du jeune homme détendait Mako et ce dernier n'en était alors que plus prévenant envers son protégé. La montagne humaine s'était même mis à discuter un peu plus avec Jamison, qui en était ravi et se laissait toujours plus aller auprès de lui, lui demandant même parfois des massages. Alors qu'ils devenaient plus proches chaque jour, Roadhog découvrit un nouvel aspect de Jamison au moment où ils trouvèrent une planque contenant une baignoire assez énorme pour contenir la totalité du corps de Mako. Ce dernier ne manqua pas d'en profiter et se fit couler de l'eau chaude. Il demanda alors à son ami s'il voulait aussi l'utiliser, mais ce dernier grimaça en se tenant à bonne distance de l'eau montante. Roadhog fronça les sourcils et Junkrat tenta de lui expliquer:  
-J'n'aime vraiment pas l'eau en masse, comm'ça...  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?  
-Après que l'omnium core ait pété... J'suis tombé... dans une masse d'liquide ressemblant à d'l'eau, mais... quand j'en suis r'sortit... cette douleur... Pire encore qu'mes explosions... toutes les brûlures qu'j'ai eues n'sont pas pires que c'que j'ai r'ssenti là !  
Mako pensa directement qu'il avait dû tomber dans une mare irradiée par les déchets toxiques que l'omnium avait répandu partout. Malgré son traumatisme, le jeune junker s'en était bien sorti, les radiations ne l'avaient pas tant que ça déglingué. Voulant l'aider à se dégager de cette peur irraisonnée, Roadhog lui proposa :  
-Viens avec moi...  
-Avec toi ?  
-En plus, j'ai une bombe de bain.  
-Une bombe ??  
Junkrat semblait se détendre un peu face à ces deux arguments en faveur de la baignade. Mako eut un sourire en coin et continua:  
-Ouais, elle n'explose pas à proprement parler... mais elle fait un tas de mousse très rapidement.  
Jamison semblait hésiter, mais s'était rapproché de la baignoire. Le junker gargantuesque se déshabilla avant de s'installer tranquillement dans l'eau chaude. Junkrat l'avait regardé faire et s'était à nouveau rapproché. Mako lui lança alors la bombe de bain qu'il rattrapa, puis lui dit:  
-Allez, déshabille-toi et viens la jeter !  
D'abord hésitant, le jeune homme se décida finalement et se déshabilla. Roadhog remarqua à nouveau à quel point sa musculature était sèche, bien que clairement présente. Le chétif qu'il devait avoir été dans sa première jeunesse avait complètement disparu à présent, son corps, bien que maigre, était sculpté pour l'utile et même plutôt bien sculpté. Serrant la petite bombe parfumée dans sa main, Junkrat tenta de mettre un bout de son pied dans l'eau. Il eut une appréhension alors que l'eau chaude l'entourait, mais il ne ressentit aucune douleur. Un peu rassuré, il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire pour enlever ses prothèses biomécaniques et se glisser petit à petit en entier dans l'eau. Mako sourit alors et le complimenta:  
-Bien joué...  
Jamison leva les yeux sur son ami, interrogatif. Ce dernier continua alors:  
-Un pour Jamie, zéro pour la phobie.  
Plus encore que l'humour de son protecteur, c'était le fait qu'il lui ait donné un petit surnom qui fit sourire le jeune junker. De plus en plus, il remarqua qu'il aimait vraiment sa proximité avec le géant junker et dans un nouveau sourire, il jeta la bombe de savon dans l'eau du bain. La petite sphère se désagrégea en une mini explosion de couleurs et des bulles commencèrent à sortir à la surface. Jamison sourit de plus belle et se mit à jouer avec la mousse nouvellement créée.  
-Gamin, sourit Roadhog en le voyant faire.  
Celui-ci lui balança alors de la mousse dans la figure et les deux débutèrent une petite bataille, chahutant dans la baignoire jusqu'à ce que Junkrat parte en fou rire inarrêtable, coincé entre le bord de la baignoire et le ventre de son ami. Mako eut du mal à se retenir de le suivre dans son hilarité, mais Jamie se calma doucement, enlaçant le ventre qui le pressait:  
-Ah, merci Hog ! J'avais plus rit autant d'puis longtemps ! Et maint'nant, j'ai p'us peur d'l'eau stagnante !  
-De rien, répondit Roadhog dans un sourire et en le libérant.  
Mais Junkrat s'agrippa avec agilité malgré l'absence de deux de ses membres du côté droit et se laissa tirer sur son ami, toujours scotché à sa bedaine. Il lui lâcha un sourire espiègle et Mako roula des yeux en se retenant de rire. Après encore un peu de mêlée dans la baignoire, l'eau n'était plus vraiment présente, les deux sortirent de là pour se sécher et se préparer à dormir un peu. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rattacher ses prothèses, Junkrat demanda:  
-Je n't'ai pas dégoûté sans mes fauss'pièces ?  
-Non, pourquoi ?  
-Les gens n'ont jamais b'coup apprécié mes moignons !  
-Tu es comme tu es, et c'est comme ça que je t'apprécie.  
Jamie sourit doucement et, de sa main intacte, attrapa jambe et bras biomécaniques avant de se lever pour se diriger vers les lits en sautillant sur un pied. Mako lui demanda en le voyant s'installer sur son matelas à lui, laissant ses prothèses sur le côté :  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?  
-J'dors avec toi !  
-Nu ?  
-Ouaip !  
Roadhog roula des yeux, mais n'y prêta pas plus attention. Après tout, la peau de son ami n'était pas désagréable au contact. Il le rejoignit alors sous les draps et le laissa se blottir contre lui, les deux s'endormant ainsi. Le lendemain, Junkrat eut un mal fou à se réveiller. Lui qui était généralement le premier debout semblait avoir dormi plus profondément que jamais cette nuit-là.

Leurs péripéties prenaient des tournants toujours plus dangereux au fur et à mesure que leurs têtes étaient mises à prix dans les nombreux endroits où ils avaient étalé leurs méfaits. Vivre dans le danger quasiment constant avait encore rapprochés les deux compères qui surveillaient les arrières de l'autre, apprenaient des choses l'un de l'autre pour survivre encore mieux. Ensemble, ils déjouaient les embuscades les plus complexes, venaient à bout des barrages les plus coriaces et démolissaient les chasseurs de primes à leurs trousses en moins de deux. Au final, ça les amusait beaucoup, d'autant plus qu'ils parvenaient heureusement toujours à se trouver un coin tranquille et bien caché pour récupérer de leurs journées intenses. Une fois les pièges de Junkrat installés, ils ne craignaient plus de dormir à poing fermé, du moins jusqu'au déclenchement explosif d'une des trappes. Ce soir-là, le jeune junker mit plus de temps que prévu pour placer ses pièges et Roadhog préféra aller s'assurer qu'il n'était pas dans une situation improbable, comme il savait si bien s'y fourrer. Il retrouva finalement Junkrat dans un recoin d'une pièce, posé tranquillement à se détendre par un petit plaisir solitaire. Mako eut un petit rire dans un soupir et Jamie tourna la tête vers lui, à peine gêné. L’homme gargantuesque lui lança alors:  
-Je vois que tu n’es clairement pas en danger.  
Junkrat eut un rire et lui lança:  
-Tu m’cherchais ? Tu voudrais v'nir m’aider, p’têt' ?  
-Tu ne tiendrais pas le choc.  
-C’t’un défi ?  
Roadhog leva un sourcil, puis, au grand étonnement de son ami, attrapa celui-ci par le bras et l’attira dos contre lui pour l’empoigner ensuite de sa grande main. Junkrat voulut d’abord se plaindre en criant le nom de son protecteur, mais une fois entre ses mains, il ne put que lâcher un soupir. À peine les manipulations commencées, le jeune junker se mordit la lèvre et pensa:  
« Oah ! Sa main est immense ! Mh ! Et l'est bon, c’t’enflure ! »   
Il laissa échapper malgré lui une onomatopée de plaisir et Roadhog s’amusa beaucoup à jouer de lui comme d’un jeune puceau. Si cela n’était pas vraiment le cas, car les deux étaient déjà allé voir des prostituées plusieurs fois, Junkrat n’avait cependant jamais eut l’occasion d’apprécier les caresses de quelqu’un de proche. Alors que le plaisir augmentait, Jamison se cambra contre le ventre de Mako dans un nouveau soupir extatique. Celui-ci, ayant ainsi un angle de vue sur l’expression de son partenaire, se surprit à aimer le voir se perdre ainsi sous ses doigts. Sentant la chaleur de Roadhog contre lui, et ses gestes toujours plus poussés, Junkrat commençait à partir bien plus fortement qu’il ne l’avait imaginé. Il agrippa l’épaule de Mako de sa main biomécanique, tout en mordant dans son poing de chair afin d’étouffer sa voix. La manipulation de Roadhog était puissante, mais juste pas assez pour faire mal à Junkrat, au contraire. Le jeune junker tenta de se retenir le plus longtemps possible, mais son partenaire ne lui laissa pas le choix et il finit par s’abandonner dans une exclamation retenue. À ce moment-là, Mako ne sut retenir un sourire en coin satisfait. Il lui dit alors:  
-Tu as plutôt bien tenu pour un jeunot !  
-Brute… souffla simplement Junkrat.  
-Désolé, fit Roadhog.  
Mais Jamison lui fit signe avant de s’expliquer:  
-C’tait un compliment…  
Mako eut un rire et le laissa encore un peu reprendre son souffle contre lui, avant que les deux n’aillent dormir.  
Le lendemain, ils laissèrent à nouveau leur besoin de violence et leur folie s’exprimer contre qui tentait de les empêcher de récupérer le plus d’argent et de biens possible. Roadhog avait un sourire sadique sous son masque alors que Junkrat faisait exploser leurs ennemis dans un rire démoniaque. Finalement, ils récupérèrent un bon butin et se cachèrent pour passer la nuit dans un endroit plutôt confortable. Junkrat plaça les défenses et retourna vers Roadhog qui était en train de s’étirer tous les muscles. Le cadet lança alors:  
-Oy ! T’as mal ?  
-Non. J’ai juste les muscles endoloris.  
-Ca tombe bien qu't’ai b’soin d’te détendre ! J’me d’mandais just’ment comment j’pouvais t'rendre la pareille d'la dernière fois !  
-Tu n’es pas obligé…  
-Tu n’vas pas t’plaindre non plus ?  
Roadhog eut un sourire en coin et hocha finalement la tête. Junkrat le repoussa en arrière pour qu’il s’allonge, puis l’informa tout en lui défaisant le bas:  
-Bon, j’ai qu’un’chose d’assez grand pour toi, et c’pas ma main !  
Mako fronça d’abord les sourcils, puis retint une onomatopée alors qu’il sentit les lèvres de Jamison l’entourer. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé que son protégé oserait aller jusque là. Mais il ne put se mentir sur le fait qu’il apprécia. D’autant plus étonnant, Jamie était doué et parvenait même à le prendre quasiment en entier en poussant jusqu’à sa gorge. Roadhog pensa alors:  
« Lui et sa grande gueule… c’est terrible… »   
Cela tout en lâchant un soupir de plaisir, tandis que Junkrat jouait à présent également de sa langue. L’homme montagne se mordit la lèvre alors que son partenaire continuait de plus belle, cherchant à lui donner autant d’agrément qu’il en avait reçu la veille. Et cela marchait. Il parvint à pousser Roadhog dans ses retranchements à tel point qu’il lui tira même quelques onomatopées de plaisir. Junkrat ne faisait pourtant que ce qu’il aurait bien aimé recevoir et cela marcha bien. Mako avait du mal à résister alors que son partenaire utilisait sa langue, ainsi que de légères pressions de dents. Finalement, celui-ci le poussa même à bout, malgré l’avertissement préalable de Roadhog. Junkrat eut ensuite un rire en grimpant sur le ventre de son ami :  
-Au moins, ç'n’a pas l’air d't’avoir déplu !  
-Rien à redire ici… répondit Mako à Jamison.  
Le sourire de ce dernier s’étira d’autant plus, puis il s’installa ensuite là où il était, laissant Roadhog poser sa main contre son dos. 

D’autres soirs les conduisirent à s’octroyer du plaisir l’un à l’autre, car cela les détendait et il n’y avait aucune gêne entre eux. Il arriva même que Roadhog les empoigne tous deux de sa grande main, les pressant l’un contre l’autre, ajoutant du piment à leur plaisir. Mako aimait particulièrement regarder Jamie lors de ces moments, car il montrait une toute autre expression que ce qu’il connaissait en journée. Il n’avait pas ce sourire démentiel, comme lorsqu’il prenait son pied à détruire, exploser ou enflammer des ennemis, ni celui d’un enfant heureux, comme lorsqu’il découvrait le magot de leur mission, ni même celui d'un sadomasochiste qu'il arborait en supportant des douleurs extrêmes dues à des brûlures ou blessures. Ici, avec lui, il se lâchait complètement et, Roadhog dû se l’avouer, ses expressions étaient plutôt excitantes. Cependant, leur quotidien ne changeait pas vraiment, Junkrat était toujours aussi exaspérant lorsqu'il laissait son hyperactivité et sa névrose prendre le dessus, sans compter lorsqu'il peinait à stopper ses besoins d'exploser des choses et des gens. Alors que le jeune junker était reparti dans un délire qui le faisait parler sans s'arrêter beaucoup trop longtemps, Roadhog lui lança:  
-Rah, ferme-la !  
-Oy ! T'sais très bien c'qu'est la seul'chose qui m'empêche d'parler plus d'deux minutes !  
Ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait, Mako lui lança un regard à travers son masque en tête de porc et Jamison lui expliqua:  
-Ta bite, mon grand !  
Il y eut d'abord un blanc, puis Roadhog fut pris d'un fou rire qui entraîna également son jeune ami dans l'hilarité. Après avoir reprit son souffle, le junker géant donna un coup amical dans le dos de son cadet en lui envoyant un chaleureux:  
-Qu'est-ce que t'es con parfois !  
-Quoi ? C'tait bien placé, nan ?  
-J'avoue.  
La mission qui suivit fut bien plus intense que la première et ils manquèrent de se faire descendre plusieurs fois avant de réussir finalement à abattre leurs ennemis et récupérer le butin. Encore sur les nerfs à cause de l'adrénaline et leurs sens exacerbés à cause de leur instinct de survie, ils furent plutôt soulagés de trouver enfin un endroit au calme et surtout, bien caché. Une fois posé et la pression redescendant, Roadhog s'inquiéta de ne plus entendre les babillements habituels de son compagnon de crime. Alors que celui-ci se posait assis contre lui, il lui demanda :  
-Tu n'as pas été blessé ?  
-Mh ? Oh, nan, rien d'bien grave... mais j'ai endommagé l'articulation d'mon mécag'nou ...  
-Tu peux le réparer ?  
-J'crois... on doit avoir d'quoi faire.  
-Fais-le maintenant, comme ça, tu ne t'en inquiètes plus.  
-Mouais...  
Il se leva pour chercher ses outils et retourna se poser contre Roadhog pour travailler sur sa prothèse. Il la détacha et bidouilla presque une heure dessus avant de la rejeter plus loin et de balancer en vrac ses outils dans leur trousse.  
-Fait !  
-Tout ça de moins pour demain.  
Mais malgré cela, Jamison restait trop silencieux. Mako s'apprêtait à lui demander s'il allait bien quand Jamie lui demanda sans le regarder:  
-Oy, Hoggy. Qu'est-c'tu dirais d's'envoyer en l'air vr'ment ?  
-Tu en aurais envie ?  
-Si j'te pose la question...  
-Pourquoi pas.  
Junkrat tourna alors la tête vers lui et eut un sourire en coin, retrouvant de l'énergie:  
-Alors f'sons-le maint'nant !!  
Un peu surpris de l'enthousiasme soudain de son partenaire, Roadhog ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier cela. Ce dernier, après s’être déshabillé ainsi que son partenaire, tenta alors de préparer un peu Junkrat de ses doigts en premier lieu, testant le terrain en profondeur. Dos à Roadhog, malgré quelques onomatopées quelque peu douloureuse au début, le jeune homme s'adapta rapidement et laissa toujours plus de soupirs d’aise lui échapper. Mako le chercha encore un peu, voulant éviter au maximum un passage forcé par la suite et soudain, il tira une exclamation à Jamie, ce dernier ayant été surpris de la décharge de plaisir qu’il venait de recevoir. Un sourire s’étira sur les lèvres du géant junker qui dit à son partenaire:  
-C’est donc là…  
-Hein ? ne sut dire quoi que ce soit d’autre Junkrat, encore un peu sonné.  
Roadhog le fit alors se tourner face à lui, lui attrapant le bassin pour se frayer un passage. Jamison n’avait pas imaginé que son ami choisisse cette position-ci, pensant plutôt qu’il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à être en face de lui, surtout qu’il n’avait pas sa fausse jambe. Mais Mako s’en fichait bien, il poussa pour entrer et profita des expressions de Junkrat alors qu’il s’introduisait toujours plus en lui. Les quelques douleurs ressenties par le jeune homme étaient, malgré leur intensité, bien faibles par rapport à l'agrément qui l’envahissait, et mieux encore, elles pimentaient de manière exaltante son plaisir, le faisant se sentir plein et connecté à son amant. Ressentir Mako si profond, son ventre frottant contre son intimité et ses mains sur lui, guidant les mouvements qu’il commençait, fit tourner la tête à Jamie qui se cambra par réflexe. Au même moment, Roadhog lâcha une exclamation de contentement et Junkrat jeta un oeil sur lui, captant alors sur ses traits à quel point il appréciait leur échange. Plus boulversé qu’il n’aurait cru, Jamison sentit soudainement une décharge électrique extatique dans tout son corps, car Mako venait de trouver par où atteindre le point sensible découvert plus tôt et cela lui tira un cri. Il posa ses mains sur les sienne, le priant de continuer, au grand plaisir de son partenaire qui lui accorda son souhait dans un râle retenu. En peu de temps, leur jouissance atteignit un tel point que leur corps réagissait par instinct, leur esprit ayant stoppé toute activité autre que ressentir. Junkrat particulièrement, ayant plutôt l’habitude de la douleur, perdit complètement pied face à autant de plaisir. Et lorsqu’il s’abandonna, Roadhog le suivit avec une satisfaction rarement atteinte, dans un râle qui fit vibrer les os de Jamison. Alors que Junkrat, les yeux embués, peinait à retrouver ses sens et son souffle, Mako se posa sur lui, le plaquant au sol de son poids, puis posa son front contre le sien. Il avait une idée en tête, mais hésita une seconde. Cette hésitation disparut lorsque Jamie souffla simplement:  
-Mako…  
Il se souvenait de son vrai nom ? Il l’avait sans doute appris lors de leur rencontre en prison, mais il ne l’avait jamais utilisé jusqu’alors. Plus touché qu’il ne l’aurait imaginé, Roadhog l’embrassa alors avec fougue, provoquant chez son partenaire un frisson le long de la colonne. C'était la première fois que leurs lèvres se touchaient. Le baiser de Mako était mordant, sauvage et Jamie adora ça, il suivit alors le mouvement et prolongea l’instant comme un affamé. La langue, les dents et les lèvres de Roadhog lui semblaient être une source à laquelle il voulait se rassasier jusqu’à plus soif. Encore frémissant, Junkrat passa ses mains dans la nuque de son amant pour profiter encore un peu de ses baisers, jusqu’à ce que ses forces l’abandonne et que le poids de Mako devienne un peu plus difficile à supporter. Les deux se posèrent alors sur le dos, côte à côte et attendirent de retrouver un peu leur esprit avant de parler ou même bouger. Ce fut Jamison qui retrouva la voix en premier:  
-Woa… d’habitude… j’peux plus bouger pa’c’que j’ai trop mal… mais là… c’est juste pa’c’que j’veux pas quitter c’te sensation…  
Roadhog eut un sourire en coin et confirma:  
-Ouais… c’était vraiment bon.  
-J’dirais même… explosif !  
Les deux eurent un rire et l’ainé se tourna vers son ami pour le tirer contre lui. Jamison eut un sourire au moment où il se retrouva collé à son partenaire et lui lança:  
-T’es pas cr'yable… tu dégages tell’ment d’chaleur… j’adore ça…  
Il finit tout juste sa phrase qu’il s’endormit. Mako se rendit compte alors qu’il avait vécu quelque chose de vraiment fort avec son protégé et qu’il ne le regrettait pas du tout. Bien que quelques questions semblaient pointer le bout de leur nez dans son cerveau, la fatigue eut raison de ces dernières, laissant le junker rejoindre son compère dans le sommeil.

Les jours suivants ne leur laissèrent pas de répit, car des chasseurs de primes les avaient pris en chasse, ou plus particulièrement, Junkrat et son fameux secret. Roadhog n’avait jamais voulu savoir ce que c’était, ni où cela se trouvait, parce qu’il ne voulait pas risquer de trahir son protégé et parce qu’il ne voulait pas non plus forcer la main de celui-ci. Malgré leur expérience, ils eurent bien plus de mal à se défaire de chasseurs d’hommes entraînés et expérimentés que ce à quoi ils avaient habituellement affaire. Leurs nuits étaient alors courtes, car ils ne pouvaient rester trop longtemps au même endroit et la fatigue physique et mentale, ainsi que leur instinct de survie les forçaient à manger et dormir dès que possible, pour repartir plus vite et avec le plus de ressources possible emmagasinées. Alors qu’ils se retrouvèrent dans une embuscade, Junkrat ragea:  
-‘Spèce d’enfoirés ! V’commencez à m’énerver sérieus'ment !!!  
Malgré leur désavantage, ils se battirent comme des forcénés, écrasant, déchiquetant, explosant, piégeant et détruisant tout ce qu’ils pouvaient. Puis, soudain, Roadhog eut une sueur froide et se tourna vers le plus coriace de leurs adversaires. Ce dernier était en effet en train de préparer une sorte de fusil à énergie plutôt puissant. Alors qu’il terminait de le charger, Mako se rendit compte qu’il visait Junkrat, car ce dernier lui tournait le dos. À la dernière minute, le junker géant attrapa son protégé par la taille et opposa son dos au tir ennemi, cachant son ami derrière son corps massif. Le choc le propulsa vers l’avant et il s’écrasa au sol en jetant Junkrat sur le côté. Ce dernier avait sentit le tir toucher son ami et il cria:  
-ROADY !!!   
Il retourna vers lui et vit qu’il était inconscient. Une rage meurtrière s’empara alors de lui, il tourna un regard incendiaire vers ses ennemis encore en vie, dont l’auteur du tir, et toutes les recommandations de Roadhog pour son auto-préservation disparurent de son esprit. Plaçant ses grenades artisanales dans son arme, Junkrat abandonna toute réflexion sensée, laissant sa folie prendre le dessus. Un sourire démentiel s’étira sur son visage et il cria:  
-V’z’allez payer !!!!   
Dans une fureur qui fit hésiter ses adversaire, il envoya ses explosifs tous azimut, se jetant lui-même dans les flammes pour finir ses ennemis avec violence. Il jetait directement ses pièges sur ceux qui s’approchaient de trop près et prenaient de tels risques qu’il devenait absolument imprévisible. Ses adversaires commencèrent à paniquer et seul le plus calme de tous tenta de se mettre hors de portée pour mieux contre-attaquer. Mais l'instinct de Junkrat étant seul maître, il sentit la menace et décida de tester sa nouvelle invention, bien qu'absolument pas au point, mais qui pourrait venir finalement à bout de tous ses ennemis d’un coup. Détachant le pneu à pointes qu’il portait au dos, le junker fou se mit à hurler en tirant sur la poignée faisant démarrer le moteur accroché à l’intérieur de la roue:  
-FOIYA IN THE HOOOOOLE !!!  
La roue en question se mit à rouler droit devant, puis fit un arc de cercle grâce à l’effet donné par son lanceur pour se diriger droit sur l’ennemi le plus difficile. Surpris, ce dernier n’eut qu’à peine le temps de sauter sur le côté que la roue automatisée explosa violemment. La déflagration totalement incontrôlée, frappa également Junkrat, mais ce dernier ne sentait plus la douleur depuis qu’il avait laissé sa pyromanie et le reste de sa folie le guider. À travers les flammes, il vit que plus aucun de ses adversaires ne se relevait, puis son regard se tourna vers Roadhog, toujours au sol. Un vent de panique s’empara alors du jeune homme qui courut jusqu’à son ami et le retourna tant bien que mal sur le dos. Soulevant son masque à moitié détaché, il remarqua qu’il ne respirait qu’à peine. Junkrat se mit à souffler:  
-Nonononononononon… tu m’laisses pas… pas comm'ça !!!  
Il attrapa le gaz régénérant que Roadhog avait toujours sur lui, lui plaqua son masque contre le visage et y injecta directement le gaz par l’orifice prévu, tout en continuant:  
-R’viens-moi… p’tain… réveille-toi… allez !!!  
Alors que Mako ne réagissait pas, Jamison attrapa l’autre fiole de gaz et l’utilisa à nouveau sur son ami, le désespoir commençant à s’ajouter à sa panique.  
-J’t’en prie !!! Bouge ! Réagis !!! M’laisse pas…   
Alors que la deuxième petite bonbonne de gaz arrivait au bout, Junkrat remarqua que la dernière était fissurée et donc, vide. Dans un cri de rage, le jeune junker secoua les épaules de son protecteur, puis lui lâcha:  
-Fais pas ça !!! M’abandonne pas !!! Merde !!!! J’ai trop b’soin d'toi pour qu’tu partes maint'nant !!!  
Alors qu’il disait cela, les larmes aux yeux, il balança son poing valide - car son bras biomécanique était à moitié démonté - dans le sternum de son partenaire. D’un coup, Roadhog inspira fortement, tout comme Junkrat qui l’appela:  
-HOG !!! HOGGY ! ROADY !!! Tu m’entends !?!?  
Le junker géant toussa quelques fois, puis se suréleva un peu:  
-Ouais… tu gueules assez fort, t’inquiètes…  
Junkrat se laissa retomber contre lui dans un soupir de soulagement:  
-P’tain, Mako, me r’fais jamais ça…  
Ce dernier posa sa main contre les cheveux de son ami pour lui éteindre les flammèches qui y restaient encore après toutes ces explosions, puis lui demanda :  
-Tu es blessé ?  
-Rien d’bien grave par rapport à toi ! Faut t’soigner d’ailleurs ! Allez ! J’peux pas porter ta carcasse, mais j’peux t’sout'nir ! Faut qu’on bouge d'là !  
Ils retournèrent à leur dernière planque et Junkrat fit s’installer Roadhog de manière à ce qu’il soit le plus confortable possible. Il l’aida à nettoyer sa plaie au dos et lui dit:  
-B’rdel ! T’as un trou, mec !  
-Je sais, mais je crois que je n’ai aucun organe vital touché… je ne tousse pas de sang et je n’ai pas de malaise non plus. Juste très mal…  
Le jeune junker lui lança alors :  
-Boug’pas ! J’vais sécuriser l’périmètre et j’vais t’trouver des médocs !!!  
Il trouva quelque chose pouvant faire office de coussin et le donna à son protecteur, le couvrant même avec une couverture. Roadhog le regarda partir, s’installa sur le côté, enleva son masque et se reposa en l’attendant. Lorsque Junkrat revint, il avait récupéré plusieurs mallettes de médecin et trousses de soins, il déballa tout et chercha ce dont il avait besoin pour désinfecter et faire une suture efficace. Il donna une bouteille d’alcool fort à son ami qui ne se priva pas de la boire, tandis que la deuxième fut vidée sur sa plaie. Roadhog lâcha un cri étouffé, mais il ne se plaignit pas. Etonnamment, Junkrat se débrouilla bien pour la suture, ayant chauffé à blanc une aiguille et ayant trempé le fil dans l’alcool pour le stériliser, il referma le trou dans le dos de son partenaire avec une certaine efficacité.  
-Tu sembles savoir ce que tu fais… lui lança Mako.  
-Ouaip, j’ai d’l’expérience à force d’me r’coudre moi-même ! Enfin, grâc'à toi, j’pas eu b’soin d’puis longtemps !   
-D’ailleurs, tes propres blessures…  
-C’bon ! J’m’en occupe après !  
Après avoir terminé la suture, il lui posa une compresse et scotcha le tout. Content de lui, Junkrat tourna ensuite autour de Roadhog pour lui demander en face:  
-T’as faim ?  
-Heu… ouais, mais tes blessures…  
-Ouais, ouais, j’m’en occupe ! Mais d’abord, te trouver d’quoi manger !  
-Non! D’abord, soigne-toi ! Donne-moi juste de l’eau.  
Jamison soupira, mais accepta. Il lui apporta une bouteille d’eau et fit en sorte de se soigner rapidement pour pouvoir ensuite nourrir celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Le plus dur pour lui ne fut bien évidemment pas de faire du feu, mais de ne pas faire griller la nourriture. Il parvint néanmoins à lui fournir quelque chose de mangeable et avait même réussi à voler des sucreries en explosant un distributeur. Roadhog le remercia et ne fit pas le difficile, il devait manger et boire un maximum pour guérir rapidement. Durant son rétablissement, Mako put constater à quel point Junkrat s’inquiétait pour lui. Il l’aidait à changer de position, lui apportait toujours assez de nourriture et de boisson, changeait ses pansements tous les jours et lui donna même un coup de main pour se laver. Malgré quelques répliques moqueuses et blagues douteuses, le jeune junker fit tout ce qu’il put à son niveau pour que son protecteur soit toujours au mieux et qu’il guérisse rapidement, dans le moins de douleurs possibles. Roadhog eut du mal à ne pas tenir compte de tant d’efforts de la part de son ami. Comme Mako ne pouvait que peu bouger, Junkrat réussit même à ramener un jeu de carte pour faire passer le temps. Ils jouèrent principalement au poker, puis s’apprirent l’un l’autre d’autres sortes de jeux. Au final, l’homme montagne se remit quasiment complètement en quelques semaines. Alors qu’il était debout à tester différents mouvements par rapport à sa plaie nouvellement cicatrisée, Roadhog se tourna vers son protégé:  
-Ca me semble bien… je n’ai plus mal.  
-C’est r’bouché en tout cas ! Mais f’drait pas qu’tu forces trop vite non plus !  
-Tu veux tester la machine ?  
Jamison leva un sourcil et le sourire en coin de Mako lui confirma qu’il avait pensé à la même chose en disant ça. Le jeune junker lança alors:  
-Mouais, ça m’semble rais'nnable !  
-Dis plutôt que t’en meurs d’envie.  
-Ferme-la et à poil, Porcinet !  
L’ainé eut un rire, puis ils se chauffèrent avant de repartir dans la luxure. Le même éclat extatique les prit alors qu’ils retrouvaient la chair de l'autre, et Junkrat, après avoir récupéré son souffle, posé sur le dos à côté de Roadhog, lui lâcha, l’esprit encore embrouillé par le plaisir :  
-J’crois qu’t’es en forme… Woah…   
-Grâce à toi. Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi... lui dit alors Roadhog.  
-N'me r'mercie pas... j'suis pas sûr qu'j'aurais pu continuer seul à présent... alors c'tait pas acceptable de t'perdre...  
-Mais tu aurais pu me laisser guérir sans t'en préoccuper plus que ça... ce que tu n'as pas fait.  
-Mouais... ... hin ! Est-c'que tu penses qu'ça vaut un baiser, ça ?  
Junkrat avait lancé ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, même si en réalité, il brûlait d’envie de se faire embrasser à nouveau par celui qui avait risqué sa vie pour lui. Il fut surpris en bien lorsqu'il sentit Roadhog se surélever avant de se pencher sur lui pour lui donner un mordant baiser. Comme la première fois, ses lèvres, sa langue et ses dents perdirent rapidement l'esprit du jeune junker. La tête lui tournant, celui-ci eut un sourire démoniaque alors qu'il savourait la morsure de son partenaire contre sa langue. Dès que Mako se détacha de lui, Jamie sourit en lâchant:  
-Merde, c'que j'aime ça...  
Roadhog eut un sourire retenu, puis l'embrassa à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, langoureusement, lentement et même avec tendresse. Junkrat ne s'y étant pas attendu se laissa suprendre et ferma les yeux par réflexe. Cette chaleur qui l'envahit était si agréable qu'il n'eut aucune envie de la repousser. Les doigts de sa vraie main effleurèrent la mâchoire de l'homme contre ses lèvres qui faisait naître en lui des sensations aussi plaisantes. Son coeur semblait avoir été retourné et s'être mis à battre à l'envers. Lorsque Mako se recula, Jamie eut de la peine à se détacher de ses lèvres. Il eut un instant de blanc avant de reprendre ses esprits et il souffla:  
-ça... c'tait... trop...  
Roadhog leva un sourcil, se demandant dans quel sens prendre cette phrase, mais Junkrat ne le laissa pas se poser la question plus longtemps, grimpant sur lui pour lui quémander un nouveau baiser. Satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait provoqué chez son protégé, Mako passa même ses mains dans les cheveux et sur la cuisse de celui-ci en lui donnant ce qu'il voulait. Une fois rassasié des lèvres de son partenaire, Junkrat resta sur lui, se blottissant contre lui et savourant les caresses que celui-ci avait commencé dans son dos.

Lorsqu’ils reprirent du service, c’était avec d’autant plus d’entrain et de folie furieuse. Mako laissait finalement un peu plus de liberté à son protégé qui, du coup, s’abandonnait plus souvent à ses penchants pyromanes, tandis que lui-même ne se privait plus pour défouler sa violence maniaque qui lui avait finalement manqué. Après avoir déglingué à eux seuls un groupe entier de chasseurs de primes, les autres y réfléchissaient à deux fois, c’est pourquoi ils avaient bien plus de marge de manoeuvre. Ils s’éclataient alors à récolter toujours plus d’argent et à perfectionner leurs armes. Junkrat avait finalement terminé de mettre au point sa roue explosive et Roadhog possédait à présent le crochet géant le plus meurtrier et le plus indestructible existant. Lorsque la journée ne les avait pas exténués, il ne rechignaient pas à coucher à nouveau ensemble. Souvent c’était après que Roadhog ait forcé son partenaire à se laver, mais cela leur permettait à chaque fois de se débarrasser des tensions accumulées. S’ils s’engueulaient tout de même parfois, ce n’était jamais assez significatif pour qu’ils restent en mauvais termes et au final, l’un ou l’autre finissait toujours par revenir vers son partenaire s’excuser. Puis, un jour, alors que Roadhog envoya la moitié de ses gains en Australie, Junkrat remarqua qu’il semblait songeur, voir distrait. S’inquiétant pour son frère d’arme, le jeune junker lui demanda:  
-Oy ! Hog ! Y a un truc qui t’tracasse ?  
-Mh ? Non.   
-T’as l’air… pas là !  
-On dit absent, mais c’est plutôt vrai, désolé.  
-Allez, dis-moi, Roady !  
-J’étais en train de me dire que ce serait bien que tu voies les gens à qui j’envoie cet argent…  
-T'envoies ça à qui ?  
-À ce qu’il reste de ma famille.  
-Ta… famille ?  
-Oui.   
Junkrat resta muet pour une fois. Il se demandait bien à quoi pouvait ressembler sa famille. Est-ce qu’il avait une femme ? Des gosses ? Juste des frères et soeurs ? Des parents ? Mais s’il avait une femme ? Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, Jamison sentit une écorchure se ficher dans son coeur. Mais il n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps car Roadhog lui lâcha:  
-Retournons à Junkertown. Ce sera nos vacances.  
-C’t’important pour toi ?  
-Plutôt, oui.  
-… alors très bien !  
Ils roulèrent longtemps avec le side-car de Roadhog, continuant leur « travail » durant le trajet, afin de ne pas arriver les mains vides. Junkrat, cependant, n’était pas dans son assiette. Il craignait de rencontrer la famille de son partenaire. Il n’osait pas non plus lui poser de question sur elle et son cerveau s’imaginait toujours qu’il y avait une femme au bout du chemin qui l’attendait. Mais pourquoi aurait-il accepté de s’envoyer en l’air avec lui s’il avait quelqu’un ? Peut-être parce que c’était plus pratique et moins cher que d’aller aux filles ? Il fallait qu’il arrête de réfléchir ou il allait vraiment se sentir mal. Roadhog étant autant impatient qu'anxieux de retrouver sa famille et de leur présenter Junkrat, n’avait pas réellement constaté à quel point son ami était silencieux et angoissé par rapport à d’habitude. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à Junkertown, les deux étaient tendus. Mais il semblait que Roadhog se calmait à mesure qu’il avançait vers une petite maisonnette un peu en retrait du centre ville, bien qu'avec plusieurs autres du même genre alignées sur les côtés. Les alentours qui avaient dû être des jardins verts n’étaient plus que de la terre sèche, mais une petite clôture avait malgré tout été posée tout autour de la parcelle de terrain reliée à la maison. Alors que Mako enlevait son masque et accélérait le pas, Jamison ralentissait le sien et se retrouva rapidement derrière son partenaire. À peine celui-ci ouvrit le portail du « jardin », une voix féminine se fit entendre:  
-Mako !!! Tu es de retour !!!  
Junkrat se sentit soudainement nauséeux. D’autant plus lorsque la jeune femme, plus ou moins du même âge que lui, de longs cheveux bruns ondulés et un visage agréable, sauta dans les bras de Roadhog et que ce dernier la réceptionna avec chaleur. Puis, des petits bruits de pas se firent entendre et un jeune garçon d’environ sept ans, les traits presque identiques à ceux de la jeunes femmes, courut se jeter à son tour dans les bras de Mako. Jamison se contrôla de son mieux, mais il aurait préféré disparaître à ce moment-là, ou vomir, ou faire exploser quelque chose. Une phrase provenant de la femme le fit malgré tout reprendre constance:  
-Tu… n’es pas venu seul ?  
Et le gamin de continuer:  
-C’est un ami à toi, oncle Mako ?  
Ce mot raisonna agréablement aux oreilles de Junkrat qui pensa:  
« Oncle ?? Mais alors ? »  
Roadhog se tourna vers lui et expliqua:  
-Oui, voici Scarlett, la femme de mon frère cadet, ainsi que son fils, mon neveux, Jeyt.  
-D'ton frère ? s’exclama le jeune junker, étonné, mais également soulagé.  
-Je sais, je ne t’ai jamais parlé de ma famille avant… désolé.  
-Non, heu… c’est… je suis…rah… Content d’vous rencontrer !  
Scarlett eut un rire et lui rendit la politesse avant de lui expliquer:  
-Mon mari est décédé durant la rébellion… et il semblerait que Mako ait encore du mal à en parler librement…  
-Mphf... En tout cas, je vous présente Jamison Fawkes, dit Junkrat. C'est la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance.  
Le jeune homme en question eut un sourire. Roadhog esquivait toutes les autres manières de le présenter qui auraient pu créer une confusion avec lui ou avec sa famille: ami, patron, frère d'arme, camarade de prison, amant... Il était peut-être trop de choses à la fois pour que ce soit clair. Mais Junkrat accepta avec plaisir d'être décrit ainsi. Surtout qu'il en était de même de son côté, il confiait déjà sa vie à son partenaire, mais il lui faisait également confiance sur tout le reste. Le garçonnet s'exclama alors:  
-Junkrat ? C'est trop cool comme surnom !!  
Ce dernier se mit à rire et lui lança:  
-T'as bon goût pour un p'tit gars d'ton âge !  
Puis Scarlett les invita à entrer chez elle pour le repas. Alors qu'ils s'installaient, la jeune femme demanda:  
-Tu n'aurais pas encore pris du poids, Mako ?  
-Je n'ai pas vraiment le loisir de me peser, tu sais.  
-L'est très bien comme ça, j'trouve, lâcha Junkrat.  
Et il fut directement suivi par Jeyt qui renchérit:  
-Ouais, il est super comme ça, tonton Mako !!! En plus, c'est confortable son ventre !  
-Oy ! T'as abs'lument raison, p'tit gars ! Tape-m'en cinq !!!  
-Avec la main mécanique !!!  
Il lui tendit sa petite main et Junkrat la lui claqua gentiment avec son bras biomécanique, comme demandé. Le petit éclata de rire et les deux adultes sourirent doucement. Scarlett termina de mettre la table et dit à son beau-frère :  
-On dirait que tu as un fanclub !  
Il roula des yeux, mais garda un sourire en voyant Jeyt poser des milliers de questions à Jamison, tandis que celui-ci lui répondait avec entrain, bien qu'un peu gêné, trop peu habitué à ce qu'on lui porte de l'intérêt. Après le repas qui ravit aux larmes les papilles des deux junkers qui n'avaient plus mangé de réel repas cuisiné et assaisonné depuis des années, Junkrat accéda à la requête de Jeyt de lui montrer comment se protéger d'une explosion et se laissa entraîner dans le jardin.  
-Il s'entend bien avec Jeyt, on dirait, sourit la jeune femme.  
-Évidemment, c'est un aussi gamin. Et si tu parles d'explosif, il sera toujours de la partie. C'est sa spécialité.  
-Eh bien... au premier abord, il ne semblait pas de bonne fréquentation, mais...  
-Oui... il faut juste apprendre à le connaître... à côté de la sienne, ma vie a été facile... et il est plus intelligent qu'il n'en a l'air.  
Mako profita alors de pouvoir discuter avec sa soeur, jusqu'à ce que Jeyt arrive en trombe, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, suivit de Junkrat, tout de même plus calme que l'enfant. Jeyt s'exclama:  
-Junkrat m'a apprit à faire un pétard !!! C'est géniaaaaaal !  
Roadhog leva un sourcil à son partenaire qui lui lança:  
-Quoi ? Au moins, j'lui ai pas appris à faire des gr'nades !  
Mako secoua la tête, mais garda un sourire alors que Jeyt sautillait partout, des étoiles dans les yeux, trop heureux de son nouveau savoir. Puis en soirée, après avoir réussi à endormir Jeyt, Scarlett proposa deux chambres pour les deux hommes. Jamison se sentit soudainement triste à l'idée d'être séparé de Roadhog pour la nuit, mais ce dernier dit à sa belle-soeur:  
-Oh, ne défait pas deux chambres, on a l'habitude de dormir côte à côte, on en prendra une pour deux.  
-C'est vous qui voyez ! sourit la jeune femme.  
Mako la remercia et, tandis qu'elle s'en allait, elle capta la seconde où Junkrat lança un regard empli d'adoration à son beau-frère qui avait le dos tourné. Un doute pointa alors le bout de son nez dans l'esprit de la jeune femme qui se dit qu'elle observerait mieux Jamison ces prochains jours. Trop heureux de dormir dans un vrai lit, Roadhog s'y jeta presque directement, tandis que Junkrat jetait au sol ses prothèses pour se glisser ensuite sur son partenaire et se blottir contre lui.  
-T'sais quoi ? fit le jeune junker une fois installé, J'suis pas sûr qu'j'aurais réussi à dormir sans toi dans la pièce...  
-J'y ai pensé, c'est pour ça que nous sommes les deux là.  
Junkrat sourit face à la prévenance de son ami et une phrase faillit s'échapper de ses lèvres. Alors qu'il s'en rendit compte, il se posa comme pour dormir, mais y réfléchit beaucoup avant de pouvoir réellement s'endormir. Cette phrase, il ne l'avait jamais dite pour personne et elle lui était venue au creux de la gorge si naturellement face à Roadhog qu'il commença à se poser des questions sur lui-même. Ces derniers temps, il ressentait beaucoup de choses qu'il peinait à gérer.

Les deux junkers restèrent alors encore un peu chez Scarlett qui en profita pour observer le jeune ami de son beau-frère. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps avant de comprendre ce que ressentait Junkrat pour Roadhog. De l’extérieur, c’était plutôt flagrant, bien qu’elle remarqua les efforts de Jamison pour ne pas croiser le regard de Mako en même temps qu'il le regardait avec admiration. En fin de journée, alors que Jeyt avait entraîné Jamie dans un nouveau jeu, Scarlett alla discuter avec son beau-frère:  
-Dis-moi… est-ce que tu as remarqué ? Parce que je doute qu’il te l’aie dit concrètement !  
-De quoi tu parles ?  
-Du fait que Jamison soit fou de toi.  
-Oh…   
-Tu le savais, hein ?  
-Je commençais à m’en douter, oui…  
-Tu attends sur lui, ou tu n’es pas sûr de toi-même ?  
-… tu aimes toujours autant les ragots, toi…  
-J’aime les histoires d’amour qui finissent bien !  
Mako rit à cette réplique, puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux:  
-Alors ne t’en mêle pas !  
Elle rit à son tour et lui lança:  
-Très bien, très bien, mais si tu as besoin de conseils, je suis là !  
-C’est ça, va récupérer ton gosse, plutôt. C’est l’heure de l’envoyer dormir !  
Elle s’en alla en sifflotant pour aller attraper Jeyt, qui, de manière surprenante, avait déjà été attrapé par Junkrat:  
-Haha ! T’es bon en cach’-cach', mais j'suis meilleur !  
Le garçonnet faisait semblant de bouder alors qu’il était tenu la tête en bas par une jambe, se retenant en réalité d’éclater de rire. Scarlett soupira dans un sourire et lança:  
-Allez, on se calme, les enfants !  
Les deux lui firent une grimace, mais Jamison reposa l’enfant par terre et sur ses pieds. Scarlett regarda son fils en levant un sourcil:  
-Qu’est-ce qu’on dit ?  
Jeyt se tourna alors vers le jeune junker et l’enlaça de ses petits bras en lui disant:  
-Merci d’avoir joué avec moi ! C’était génial !  
-Heu… d'rien… répondit Junkrat, un peu surpris et ne sachant que faire d’autre que poser sa main dans le dos de l’enfant jusqu’à ce que celui-ci s’éloigne pour retourner dans les bras de sa mère.   
Cette dernière se dirigea en direction des chambres et Roadhog apparut dans le champs de vision de Jamison. Ce dernier lui lança:  
-L’est pas con, c’te gosse !  
-Je suis content que tu t’entendes avec lui et Scarlett.  
-C’sont des gens biens !  
-Merci. J’avais envie de vous présenter.  
Junkrat eut un sourire en coin et se posa sur une chaise de la table à manger en lui disant:  
-J’comprends qu’tu tiennes à eux !  
-Oui… j’espère qu’avec l’argent que je leur envoie, ils ne manquent de rien et ont la possibilité de se mettre à l’abri si besoin.  
-En tout cas, tant qu’j’srais là, j’laiss’rais rien leur arriver d’mal !  
Roadhog fut surpris de cette affirmation, mais très heureux en même temps.   
-Je te fais confiance, sourit-il alors.  
Puis, Mako sortit trois bières et en tendit une à Junkrat qui la prit volontiers. Scarlett les rejoignit une fois Jeyt endormi et ils discutèrent tranquillement jusqu’à tard.

En matinée, Scarlett revint des courses anxieuse et elle expliqua aux deux junkers qu'elle avait cru voir des gens inconnus au quartier et potentiellement armés traîner dans la ville. Elle craignait qu'ils ne soient des chasseurs de primes. Junkrat changea directement d'expression, tout comme Roadhog, et il annonça:  
-J'vais placer que'qu'surprises autour d'la maison...  
Son partenaire hocha la tête et Scarlett soupira en tentant de se rassurer. Jeyt parvint à échapper aux deux adultes pour suivre Jamison à l'extérieur. Alors que ce dernier disposait des pièges à jambes, ainsi que des mines et autres bombes à détonateurs un peu partout autour du jardin, l'enfant le fit sursauter:  
-C'est pour les méchants ?  
-Ouaip, ça va leur faire trèèèès mal s'y'z'osent v'nir là...  
-Faut pas marcher dessus, c'est ça ?  
-Juste ! Oy, au cas où, tu t'souviens d'c'que j't'ai dis ?  
-Si tu cries "KABOUM", je me mets en boule et je rentre la tête dans mes genoux !  
-Bien ! J'veux pas voir un bout qui dépasse, ok ?  
-Compris !  
Junkrat avait d’abord eu peur de faire du mal à Jeyt, sans vraiment le vouloir bien sûr, mais parce qu'il n’avait jamais été confronté à quelqu’un d’aussi jeune, à part lorsqu’il avait le même âge. Finalement, il appréciait beaucoup le garçonnet qui était toujours plein d’entrain et qui s’intéressait à lui comme à un nouveau camarade de jeu. Alors maintenant qu’il était vers lui, le spécialiste en explosif en profita pour lui expliquer comment il avait disposé les pièges, mines et autres détonateurs. L’enfant l’écouta avec attention et s’efforça même de mémoriser le tout. Jamison était étonnamment fier de ce gamin, ils revinrent les deux et Roadhog ressortit son crochet et son masque au cas où. Après plusieurs heures sur le qui-vive, il sembla finalement que les chasseurs de primes n’aient pas repéré la maisonnette des Rutledge. Commençant à se détendre un peu, les trois adultes commencèrent à discuter du départ prochain de Junkrat et Roadhog. En effet, rester trop longtemps chez Scarlett la mettrait elle et son fils en danger. Alors qu’ils organisaient les préparatifs de départ, le cri soudain de Jeyt se fit entendre à l’extérieur du jardin. Affolés, les trois sortirent sur le porche pour voir le gamin se faire poursuivre par les chasseurs de tête aperçu en matinée par Scarlett. Cette dernière lâcha un cri de panique en voyant son enfant slalomer autour du jardin. Roadhog voulu empoigner son arme, mais Junkrat leur lança:  
-J’y vais ! Reste ! Jeyt et moi, on est l'seuls à c'nnaître l’emplac'ment des explosifs !! J’vais l’chercher !!! Bougez pas !!  
Roadhog se crispa, mais il savait que sur ce coup-là, son ami avait raison. En se jetant contre les ennemis sans réfléchir, il risquait de se faire arracher un membre par l’une des mines du jeune junker. Scarlett mit sa main devant sa bouche et Jamison se fonça tête baissée vers l’ennemi et le gamin. Ce dernier, dès qu’il le vit, accourut en criant son nom de junker, l’homme a ses trousses souriant car se rapprochant alors de son but. Junkrat détacha une petite grenade de sa ceinture et cria à l’enfant:  
-KABOUM !!   
Se souvenant du nom de code, Jeyt se jeta au sol en boule et protégea sa tête dans ses genoux, serrant ses bras contre lui. Jamison jeta la grenade à la tête de son ennemi et l’explosion de cette dernière, plutôt faible, le fit au moins s’arrêter un instant. Profitant de ces secondes gagnées, l’expert en explosif attrapa contre lui la petite boule humaine qu’était devenu le neveux de Roadhog, puis le maintint d’une main contre lui, utilisant alors sa jambe biomécanique pour enclencher une des mines entre lui et son adversaire qui revenait à la charge. Dès qu’il entendit le déclic, le chasseur de primes déglutit difficilement et Junkrat lui sourit, attrapant sa plaque de propulsion pour la placer en bouclier dès qu’il relâcha la pression de la mine. Protégeant l’enfant en s’enroulant autour de lui, Jamison profita du souffle de l’explosion pour se laisser projeter en direction de la maison. Bien évidemment, la plaque trop petite permit à son propriétaire de s’envoler plus loin, mais pas de se protéger réellement de la déflagration. En atterrissant, Junkrat utilisa sa main mécanique pour amortir la chute et protéger Jeyt du choc. Il crut d’abord être sortit d’affaire, mais deux autres acolytes du premier chasseur de tête apparurent pour les courser. Junkrat jura:  
-Tch… c’te bande d’abrutis !!   
Evidemment, en s’approchant de leur cible, ils déclenchèrent de nouvelles explosions à la chaîne et le jeune junker, serrant toujours l’enfant en boule dans ses bras, courut en zigzag pour éviter au maximum les retour de flammes et les débris projetés. Roadhog et sa belle-soeur se rongeaient les sangs en voyant les multiples explosions se rapprocher du jardin. Scarlett peinait à tenir debout, ses jambes tremblant de peur et Mako serrait les poings, frustré par son impuissance dans cette situation. Heureusement, tout à coup, après une dernière détonation, sortant de la fumée en un saut, Jamison arriva en roulant au milieu du jardin, Jeyt toujours en boule dans ses bras. Scarlett retint son souffle et Mako s’approcha de quelques pas par réflexe.  
Junkrat s'accroupit par terre, couvert de brûlures et d’autres blessures, fumant, des flammèches dans les cheveux, ainsi que couvert de suie, puis relâcha l'enfant en lui demandant:  
-Oy, p'tit gars ! Pas d'bobos ?  
Jeyt sortit de sa position foetal et regarda Junkrat les larmes aux yeux:  
-Moi j'ai rien, mais... mais... mais... toi t'en a plein, d'bobos !  
-T'en fais pas, j'l'habitude ! Toi, t'es trop jeune pour souffrir !  
Une fois le choc passé et la vision du garçon vivant, Roadhog et Scarlett arrivèrent en courant vers eux. La jeune femme se dépêcha de serrer Jeyt dans ses bras, soulagée de le voir sain et sauf. Mako jeta un oeil sur les deux, soulagé également, puis se tourna vers Junkrat:  
-Tu as pris de gros risques...  
Le jeune junker se releva en s'époussetant un peu:  
-Bah... j't'ai dis, j'laiss'rais rien arriver à ta famille !  
-Merci... vraiment.  
Jamison rougit un peu en baissant les yeux et lui répondit:  
-C'tait rien...  
-Non, tu as risqué ta vie pour les miens... c'était beaucoup.  
Junkrat leva la tête pour répliquer, mais ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Roadhog et il perdit toutes ses forces d'un coup, se laissant envoûter par ce baiser. Lorsque Mako se détacha de Jamie, ce dernier comprit alors qu'il venait de l'embrasser devant ses proches, sans aucune gêne. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, il trépignait et passa ses mains derrière sa nuque en se mordillant la lèvre avant de souffler à Roadhog:  
-J'vais pas p'voir la ret'nir plus longtemps...  
-De quoi tu parles ?  
-C'te phrase… qui m’est v’nue hier… et qu'j'ai b'soin d'te dire...  
-Alors dis-la.  
-… J't'aime...  
Jamie leva des yeux inquiets vers Mako, craignant sa réaction. Mais ce dernier sourit simplement, un sourire heureux qui laissa Junkrat muet d'admiration. Le junker géant attrapa alors le visage de son partenaire entre ses mains et lui souffla avant de l'embrasser à nouveau:  
-Moi aussi, Jamie.  
D'abord sous le choc de ses propres émotions, le jeune junker entoura ensuite la nuque de Mako de ses bras et lui rendit son baiser avec fougue. Puis il s'agrippa à lui également de ses jambes, gimpant sur lui jusqu'à pouvoir à son tour l'embrasser depuis le dessus. Intrigué, Jeyt demanda à sa mère:  
-Ils sont amoureux ?  
Elle rit doucement et lui dit:  
-En effet. Mais je crois qu'il faudrait soigner Jamison avant que ses blessures ne deviennent plus graves encore.  
-TONTON JUNKRAT, TES BOBOOOOOS ! Tu feras des bisous à Tonton Mako plus tard !  
Les deux junkers se mirent à rire en entendant l’enfant. Puis Roadhog attrapa Jamison pour le caler dans ses bras:  
-Le gosse a raison, on va soigner tes brûlures.  
Le blessé rougit, mais ne ne contre-argumenta pas, se laissant emmener jusqu’à la pharmacie. Scarlett soigna Junkrat avec beaucoup de douceur et ce dernier la remercia en rougissant un peu.   
-C’est à moi de te remercier, tu as sauvé mon fils, fit-elle en lui souriant.   
-J’suis c’lui qu'ces gars cherchaient… hors de question qu’Jeyt en fasse les frais…  
-Qu’importe ce que tu diras, pour moi, tu seras toujours un héros.  
Le jeune junker rougit à nouveau avant d’avoir un sourire en coin:  
-C’bien la dernière chose qu’j’imaginais entendre à mon s’jet !  
Scarlett rit doucement, puis termina de le soigner. Elle fut surprise de voir que les brûlures avaient cessés d’entamer la chair avant même que des soins ne soient prodigués, comme si Junkrat avait développé une certaine résistance à la chaleur, que ce soit de lui-même ou à cause des radiations dont il fut victime comme beaucoup d’autres. Dans tous les cas, cela facilitait grandement la guérison et Scarlett n’eut pas grand-chose de plus à faire qu’à nettoyer et panser les plaies.  
Lorsque Jamison sortit de la salle de bain où se trouvait la pharmacie, Jeyt lui sauta dessus pour un câlin.  
-Aaiiiie ! sourit Junkrat malgré la douleur en le réceptionnant.  
-Pardon ! J’t’ai fait mal ? demanda Jeyt.  
-Un peu ! Au fait, t’as pas eu peur, toi, t’t’à l’heure !  
-Non ! J’savais qu't'allais m'sauver !  
Scarlett roula des yeux vers son beau-frère en entendant son fils:  
-Et voilà qu’il parle comme lui, maintenant…  
Roadhog rit, puis alla rejoindre les deux gamins pour reprendre son neveu :  
-Doucement, la terreur, laisse-le récupérer, tu veux ?  
-Oui, oncle Mako !  
L’enfant fit un câlin à son oncle, puis retrouva sa mère dans la pièce d’à côté. Roadhog dit alors à Junkrat:  
-Bien… il va falloir y aller, nous…  
-Mouais… mais j'pas envie d’partir…  
Jamison tira un sourire à son partenaire avec cette phrase et ce dernier en profita alors pour lui attraper la nuque et l’embrasser avec passion. Le jeune homme crut perdre pied à ce moment, mais il se contint malgré tout assez pour entendre ensuite Mako lui souffler:  
-On devrait profiter encore un peu de la vraie chambre qui nous est offerte…  
Junkrat eut un sourire pervers et lui lança:  
-Autant qu’tu veux…   
Les derniers temps qu’ils passèrent dans cette chambre furent plutôt intenses, car l’ajout de touchés plus intimistes et de baisers pendant leurs ébats, en comptant également que Mako devait faire attention aux blessures encore récentes de Jamie rendit leur échange plutôt sensuel et tendre. Jamison en perdit tout sens de la réalité et se laissa manipuler par son compagnon avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Alors que Roadhog excitait son partenaire avec lenteur, jusqu’à ce qu’il devienne suppliant pour en obtenir plus, le junker géant se rendit compte que son cadet était la première personne à avoir jamais eu autant envie de lui. Comme l’entendre jurer sous le plaisir était déjà jouissif, il ne se décida à le posséder que lorsqu’il l’entendit désespéré:  
-Merd’merd', vas-y… j’t’en prie !!! Prends-moi, p’tain ! J’en peux plus…  
-Très bien… sourit Mako en le retournant à quatre pattes, Prépare-toi…  
-J’ai jamais été aussi prêt, Hog… Arrête d’prolonger l’attente, c’t’ins'pportable !!  
Il entra alors en lui sans se presser en lui tenant les flancs et Jamie gémit en soufflant:  
-Oui,oui, oui, oui… hhh… t’arrête pas.  
Alors qu’il ne lui restait qu’un quart du chemin, Roadhog poussa d’un coup et savoura le râle de son partenaire sans retenir le sien. Avant de commencer à bouger, il déposa un baiser et mordilla la nuque du jeune homme qui soupira de plaisir, laissant échapper un frisson qui ne passa pas inaperçu sous les mains du géant junker. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre, puis se redressa un peu pour commencer ses allées et venues. Il tira une onomatopée extatique à Junkrat qui se cambra pour le laisser aller le plus loin possible. Face à cela, Mako ne put s’empêcher de lâcher en accélérant le rythme:  
-Ahh, bordel… quel pied ! T’es vraiment bon !  
Jamie crut s’enflammer de l’intérieur en l'entendant et le pria de continuer plus encore, prêt à tout pour que cette nuit ne s’arrête jamais. Ils se poussèrent ainsi plus loin encore dans la jouissance que jusqu’alors.

Le lendemain, Junkrat se demanda en se réveillant s’il avait un jour eu des os solides. Tout son corps lui semblait être aussi mou que de la gelée et il avait l’impression qu’un vide trop grand s’était installé entre ses reins et dans son ventre. Par contre, la chaleur dans laquelle il se trouvait était incroyablement plaisante et en ouvrant un oeil, il vit qu’il était blottit contre Roadhog et entouré de ses bras. S’il n’était pas très familier avec la notion de bonheur, Jamison se dit pourtant que cela devait se rapprocher grandement de ce qu’il ressentait à ce moment-là. Dès qu’il retrouva l’usage au moins partiel de ses muscles, Junkrat s’amusa à réveiller son partenaire par des baisers, morsures et suçons un peu partout. Il finit par se faire plaquer contre le matelas et éclata de rire en lançant un joyeux:  
-Bon matin, Roady ! Tu penses qu’on pourra prendre quelques réserves de bouffe à ta belle-soeur ? On a déjà des réserves pour l’essence de ta bécane ? Est-ce que j’aurais le droit de jouer un peu avec Jeyt avant qu’on parte ? Nan, parce que même si …  
Il n’eut pas l’occasion de finir que Mako le coupa en lui attrapant la gorge :  
-Ta gueule… commence pas à être chiant dès le matin, tu veux ?   
Puis il lui donna malgré tout un baiser, avant de se lever tranquillement. Jamison sourit alors et, fort de sa nouvelle énergie, se dépêcha de s’habiller pour aller embêter Jeyt et Scarlett.   
Après un copieux repas, ils préparèrent la moto et le side-car pour reprendre la route. Scarlett enlaça Junkrat à la grande surprise de celui-ci et lui souhaita bonne route avant de faire pareil avec son beau-frère. Jeyt était en larmes et tendait les bras à Jamison en reniflant. Ce dernier ne réussit pas à rester insensible et prit l’enfant dans ses bras pour un câlin. Ce dernier lui lança:  
-Merci pour tout, Tonton Junkrat ! Vivement que tu reviennes ! Tu vas me manquer !!  
-Ouais… toi aussi, p’tit gars…  
Puis il le passa à Roadhog et le gamin se mit à pleurer concrètement en criant:  
-ONCLE MAKOOOOOOO !!!  
-Heh… il faut qu’on ramène un peu d’argent, sinon, tu n’auras pas de cadeau à Noël, ni à ton anniversaire…  
-Je comprends… renifla Jeyt en lui faisant un câlin, mais tu vas me manquer aussi !!!  
-Tu me manqueras, toi aussi, ne t’en fais pas.  
Ils saluèrent une dernière fois et Jeyt se jeta dans les bras de sa mère pour pleurer le départ de ses deux « tontons ». 

Sur la route, Roadhog demanda à Junkrat:  
-Hey… tu es bien silencieux…   
-J'crois… j'crois qu'j’ai envie d'pleurer moi aussi…  
-Jamie…  
-J’sais… mais c’la première fois qu'j'me sens… accepté… à c'point-là… j’veux dire… par d’aut'personnes qu'toi…  
-Ma famille est aussi la tienne, si tu veux.  
-Dis pas ça… j’vais vr'ment chialer !  
Mako retint un rire et ajusta son masque:   
-Bientôt tu n’en auras plus le temps, je peux te l’assurer !  
-Ouaip… on est d’retour… sourit doucement Junkrat avant de retrouver un vrai sourire sadique et de lancer, On va tout faire péter !!! Ca va détonner !!! Et tout l'pognons qu’on va s’ramener, ça s'ra la fête ! Et si jamais les chasseurs d'primes r’viennent, tu les accroches, et j’les grille !!!  
Roadhog rit en lui lançant:   
-Ferme-la !  
Provoquant ainsi un rire hystérique chez son partenaire de crime. Dès leur premier casse, Junkrat lâcha un soupir de soulagement:  
-Ahhhh ! F'nalement, ça m'manquait vr'ment l'carnage !!!!  
Roadhog essuya le sang sur son crochet et lui lança:  
-Ouais, on est pas fait pour la vie de famille en continue...  
-Hahaha ! Ce s'ra juste pour les vacances !!!!   
Mako hocha la tête et les deux criminels récupérèrent leur magot avant de rejoindre leur véhicule. Malheureusement, la police avait aussi rejoint les lieux et les attendait. Junkrat eut un rire sadique en demandant à son ami:  
-Un plan ?  
Roadhog eut un sourire malsain sous son masque, faisant tourner son crochet autour de son poignet:  
-Je les accroche...  
-Et j'les GRILLE !!!!! s'exclama Jamison en sortant des explosifs de ses poches.

 

FIN


	2. Bonus 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus se passant après le premier chapitre.

Junkrat demanda soudainement à Roadhog, alors qu’ils avaient enfin trouvé un endroit pour dormir qui les protégerait assez du climat et également des chasseurs de primes:  
-Oy, Hog ! T’as jamais eu envie d’me faire mal ?  
-Pardon ?   
-J’veux dire… pas vr'ment ! Mais plutôt comme un jeu s'xuel, t’vois ?  
-Oh…  
Mako sentit sa libido le titiller. En effet, il avait toujours eu tendance à vouloir être brutal avec ses partenaires, d’autant plus depuis qu’il était devenu le « one man apocalypse » de Junkertown en laissant sa soif de violence prendre une ampleur colossale. Mais comme il avait été en premier lieu engagé par Junkrat pour être son garde du corps, c’aurait été le comble de le blesser. De plus, si Jamison était particulièrement résistant à la douleur, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu’il était masochiste. Devant le silence de son camarade de crime, Junkrat eut un rire:  
-On dirait qu'j’te connais bien, hein ?   
-Démasqué… souffla Roadhog tout en joignant le geste à la parole, retirant son masque à gaz.  
Jamison rit à nouveau, puis alla contre lui tout en lui lançant:  
-Alors 'ssayons ça !   
-Vraiment ?  
-Oy, t'm'as accepté tel quel, malgré tout c'que mes élans d'folies impliquaient... alors j'ai envie d'faire pareil pour toi ! Donc allons-y !  
-Maintenant ?  
-Ouais !!!  
Cet absence de peur et cet enthousiasme présent dès qu’il s’agissait de faire quelque chose ensemble chez Junkrat avait toujours mis à mal les défenses émotionnelles de Roadhog. Mais à présent, il se laissait savourer cette agréable sensation d’être adoré par le mince junker. Ce dernier avait commencé à lui mordiller les lèvres, puis lui souffla:  
-J’ai envie qu’on s’lâche pour de bon, les deux !  
-Alors voyons cela…  
Mako attrapa les cheveux de Jamie et lui tira la tête en arrière avant de l’embrasser sauvagement. Junkrat sentit son ventre s’enflammer et appuya son bassin contre son partenaire. Celui-ci attrapa alors sa cuisse et y planta ses doigts avec force, tout en glissant une morsure dans le cou de Jamison. Le jeune homme lâcha un gémissement, mais passa sa main dans la nuque de Mako avec envie, encourageant son partenaire. Et cela fonctionna, car en peu de temps, Roadhog augmenta le rythme, plantant avec délice ses dents et ses doigts à plusieurs endroits dans la chair fine et les muscles secs de Jamie, le déshabillant en même temps. Se surprenant lui-même, Junkrat se sentit d’autant plus stimulé qu’il voyait son amant se laisser aller toujours plus et les douleurs ressenties se transformaient en agréables frissons. Les onomatopées excitantes lâchée par Jamison poussaient Mako à cibler plus ses touchés, jusqu’à finalement chauffer Junkrat en profondeur. Contrairement à d’habitude, le junker géant y alla franchement, étirant son partenaire rapidement et sans douceur. Pourtant, cela ne refroidit pas ce dernier, au contraire. Poussé dans ses retranchements, il ne pouvait que s’abandonner à Roadhog, et cette rare sensation d’impuissance et de soumission, en temps normal très mal vécue par le jeune junker, se révéla exaltante sous le commandement de son compagnon. Il avait toujours admiré cette puissance bestiale que possédait Mako et pouvoir l’éprouver de manière aussi intimiste l’excitait au plus haut point. Alors que Junkrat semblait réellement apprécier de se faire brutaliser par Roadhog, celui-ci perdit le contrôle, pénétrant presque d’un coup son amant, puis l'emportant dans un ouragan sensoriel où se mêlèrent plaisir et tourment à un niveau d’intensité qui fit perdre la tête aux deux hommes. Jamie soufflait le nom de son partenaire entre chaque halètement, et s’il plantait à son tour ses ongles dans la chair de Mako, ce n’était que pour le pousser à maintenir le tempo, ou même à aller plus loin encore. La violence de l’étreinte de Roadhog brisa toute raison chez Jamison et ce dernier accepta le foudroiement qui lui satura les nerfs, perdant presque conscience sous les assauts féroces de son amant. Alors que l’intensité de leurs ébats atteignit son paroxysme, Junkrat crut sentir son corps disparaître et son esprit vriller alors qu’il se lâchait. Bien que dans l’impossibilité de se situer dans l’espace, Jamison reconnut d’instinct le râle de jouissance de Mako, plus profond, plus fiévreux que jusqu’alors, et ses sens à vifs se délectèrent de la douce chaleur qui l’envahit au même moment.   
Reprenant ses esprits, Roadhog eut une soudaine montée d’angoisse alors qu’il se rendit compte de la manière dont s’était passé cette fois-ci, et prit son partenaire contre lui, cherchant à attraper son regard:  
-Jamie ! Est-ce que ça va ?  
Ce dernier peinait à ouvrir les yeux, mais il lâcha un petit rire qui calma un peu les nerfs de Mako, avant de lui souffler:  
-Woa ! Ca c’tait d’la dynamite !!   
Il força un sourire sur le visage de son partenaire qui l’embrassa avec passion avant de s’excuser:  
-Je suis désolé, je crois bien que je t’ai blessé…  
-Hein ? Ah, c’pas grave ! J’sens pas d’douleur !… C’t’a plu, hein ?  
-… tu n’imagines pas… et toi, tu n’as pas dit stop une seule fois...  
Junkrat rit:  
-Aucune chance !! J’n’aurais arrêté ça avant la fin pou'rien au monde !  
-Tu es complètement cinglé… ça me plait.  
Jamison rit à nouveau, puis se blottit contre lui:  
-J’crois qu’j’ai sommeil…  
-Tu as mérité du repos.   
Roadhog s’installa avec lui sur le matelas et les deux s’endormirent profondément.


	3. Bonus 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un deuxième petit bonus, où on apprend qu'avant de devenir "One man Apocalypse", Roadhog était fiancé.

Alors qu’ils venaient de se débarrasser des membres d’une équipe de rôdeurs, Roadhog et Junkrat entrèrent dans une maison d’apparence abandonnée pour s’y réfugier pour la nuit. Cependant, tandis qu’ils entraient, quelqu’un tenta de s’échapper par la fenêtre. Mako parvint à attraper l'intrus par la gorge avant qu'il ne sorte et à le plaquer contre le mur. Il émit un son étouffé, et Junkrat eut un rire. Mais soudain, Roadhog se rapprocha du visage de cette femme, car s’en était une, et la relâcha d’un coup, comme si elle l’avait brûlé. Jamison leva un sourcil et entendit ensuite son ami lâcher le prénom de cette femme:  
-Arianne ?!  
-… ? Hein ? M… Mako ??  
-Vous v'connaissez ? demanda Junkrat en se grattant l’oreille.  
-C’est… elle a été ma fiancée… jusqu’à ce que je m’engage dans les troupes rebelles.  
-Evidemment ! Je t’ai quitté parce que je savais que c’était une mauvaise idée d'entrer dans le Front de Libération de l'Australie ! Et regarde ce qui est arrivé !!! Je te l’avais dit que cela n’apporterait que désolation de s’opposer à l’Omnium et aux omniques !   
Junkrat avait d’abord pensé qu’il serait celui qui aurait été mal à l’aise dans cette situation, mais les mots d’Arianne semblaient transférer cet état sur Roadhog qui serrait les poings plus qu’habituellement. Cette tension chez son ami, le jeune junker la ressentit rapidement et il commença à s’énerver intérieurement contre l’ancienne fiancée de son partenaire. Puis, alors que celle-ci continuait de déblatérer sur l’énorme erreur qu’avaient été les actes des rebelles, il vit le pied de Roadhog glisser subrepticement en arrière. Dégoûté par l'effet qu'elle produisait sur celui qu'on appelait "one man apocalypse", Junkrat n'y tint plus. Il s'immisça entre les deux et repoussa la femme simplement en s'approchant d'elle avec une attitude plus qu'agressive et en lui lâchant:  
-T'as pas bientôt fini tes conn'ries ? C'la faute des r'belles comme lui qu'on en est là ? Nan, c'sont les omniques qui s'sont incrustés avec leur Omnium ! À cause des r'belles, c'l'enfer sur terre à présent ? Hey ! J'ai grandis d'dans, et j'm'en porte pas plus mal ! Au moins, ils ont tenté que'qu'chose ! Qu'est-c't'as fait, toi ? À part subir docil'ment l'emprise des omniques ? Tu m'dégoûtes ! Je n'support'pas qu'tu mettes la faute sur l'seul survivant de tout'c'tt'expédition qu'j'ai rencontré ! En plus c'est l'm'illeur pote qu'j'ai jamais eu !! Hors d'question qu'tu dises du mal d'lui d'vant moi !!! J'suis pas d'genre à laisser faire ça ! J'suis plus d'genre à faire pêter c'qui m'dérange ! Et là, TU m'déranges !!!!  
-'Rat... tenta d'intervenir Roadhog sans succès.  
-J'devrais p'têt t'faire exploser, tient, ça m'détendrait !!!  
Voyant la femme devenir blanche, Mako tenta à nouveau:  
-Jamison...  
Mais ce dernier était parti dans un alignement de menaces sur un ton toujours plus démentiel qui fit trembler Arianne, la forçant à se coller contre le mur derrière elle. Le junker géant finit par hausser le ton, bien que plutôt satisfait de l'expression terrifiée de son ex-fiancée:  
-JAMIE !  
Ce dernier se figea d'un coup, mais ne lâcha pas son regard psychotique sur la femme en face de lui. Roadhog lui dit alors:  
-Elle n'en vaut pas la peine, 'Rat... elle ne m'inspire que du mépris.  
Un sourire s'étira sur le visage du jeune Junker qui recula ensuite de celle qui avait faillit devenir sa future victime. Il tourna les talons et rejoignit son partenaire qui tourna également le dos à Arianne pour s'en aller. Encore sous le choc, l'ex-fiancée remarqua pourtant le geste de son ancien amant pour son partenaire. Il ne fit pourtant que poser sa main sur son crâne pour lui flatter les cheveux, le faisant rire, mais Arianne savait ce que cela signifiait, car elle avait longtemps été la personne recevant ce geste d'affection. Refusant d'y croire, mais voulant en avoir le coeur net, elle lança à Mako:  
-Vous... ensemble... vous n'êtes quand même pas...  
Les deux se retournèrent dans sa direction et Roadhog eut un sourire sous son masque, réalisant quelque chose:  
-... ceci pourrait même être pire que du mépris, tout compte fait...  
-D'quoi ? demanda Junkrat, n'ayant pas suivit le propos.  
Il ne chercha cependant pas plus loin lorsque Mako lui attrapa la nuque en dégageant juste ses lèvres de son masque pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Savourant la langue de son partenaire contre la sienne, Jamison en oublia quand, où et avec qui d'autre il se trouvait. Mais Arianne, elle, eut un hocquet de dégoût. Lorsque Roadhog se détacha de Junkrat, ce dernier eut un moment de flottement. Il entendit à peine ce que l'ancienne fiancée de son partenaire disait:  
-C'est impossible ! C'est répugnant ! Pas avec cet espèce de...  
-Ta gueule, la coupa Mako avant qu’elle n’eut l’occasion d’insulter Junkrat, En deux ans de bourlingage, ainsi que de travail ensemble, et en six mois de relation, il a été un meilleur ami, ainsi qu’un meilleur amant que tu ne l'as jamais été en huit ans !  
Face à cette déclaration, Arianne se décomposa, tandis que Junkrat sentit son visage chauffer de plaisir. Roadhog la laissa en plan en s'en allant et Jamison lui lâcha une grimace toute langue dehors avant de suivre son partenaire en trottinant joyeusement.  
Alors qu'ils marchaient pour rejoindre le side-car et trouver un endroit où passer la nuit, Junkrat demanda à Mako:  
-Oy...  
-Mh ?  
-Tu pensais vr'ment c'que tu lui as dit ? J'veux dire... c'tait la vérité ?  
-Oui. Pourquoi ?  
Un sourire heureux s'étira jusqu'aux oreilles du jeune junker et il répondit simplement:  
-Pa'c'qu'ça m'fait plaisir !  
Roadhog eut alors un léger rire devant l'alégresse juvénile de son partenaire et ce dernier se mordit la lèvre, trop heureux d'avoir entendu à nouveau la voix rieuse de son ami. C'est alors que Mako relâcha le side-car qu'il poussait à pied pour faire signe à Junkrat de se rapprocher. Celui-ci lui sauta directement dessus et souleva son masque pour quémander du bout de la langue un baiser qu'il reçut avec passion. Et alors qu'il se laissait aller à ces agréables sensations, elles s'accentuèrent tandis qu'il sentit les mains de Roadhog glisser dans son dos et à son arrière. Grisé par les baisers immodérés et les caresses appuyées de son partenaire, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Jamison finisse par se détacher un peu de lui, pantelant, et lui dise :  
-Merd'... j'ai envi'd'toi, maint'nant...  
-Vraiment ?  
-Quand t'veux, où t'veux...  
-Alors ici et maintenant.  
Junkrat sourit, puis sauta au sol pour poser son pneu explosif et se pencher contre le side-car dans un regard à Mako par dessus son épaule. Ce dernier eut un sourire pervers et se baissa sur lui pour lui mordre la nuque, puis lui baisser son pantalon avant de commencer de puissantes caresses qui tirèrent un gémissement au jeune junker. Les préliminaires furent courtes parce qu'intenses et que Jamison n'en pouvait déjà plus. Lorsqu'il sentit Roadhog le prendre, il ne sut retenir un sourire extatique dans un soupir d'aise, soupir qui se termina par un râle de contentement alors qu'il sentait les hanches de son amant contre lui, celui-ci le possédant alors au plus loin. Commençant d'abord lentement, Mako donna un rythme toujours plus soutenu à ses allées et venues, faisant tourner la tête de Jamie qui devait se mordre le poing pour éviter de crier. C'est en plein milieu de leurs ébats qu'Arianne, doutant encore de la véracité de la relation des deux hommes, les rattrapa et pu alors constater qu'en effet, ils étaient véritablement amants. Choquée, elle se cacha pour essayer de ne pas voir la fin de leur échange, mais la voix de Junkrat devenaient de moins en moins retenue et se mêlait toujours plus aux râles de Roadhog, ce qui lui donna des sueurs froides autant d'horreur que de frustration en constatant leur jouissance. Lorsqu'ils terminèrent avec un plaisir non dissimulé, Jamie attrapa le bras de Mako qui s'apprêtait à se retirer en lui disant:  
-Oy... t'peux rester un peu s'tu veux...  
-Ca ne te gêne pas...?  
-Nah. T't'enlèves t'jours vite... mais j'suis pas pressé, moi...  
Dans un sourire en coin, Roadhog se mit à faire des suçons et morsures dans le dos de son amant, provoquant un rire chez celui-ci. Arianne entendit malgré elle et se rappela qu'elle avait été celle lui demandant de ne surtout pas rester plus longtemps une fois l'affaire terminée. Après avoir laissé quelques marques entre les omoplates de son amant, Mako lui souffla :  
-J'avoue, j'aime bien rester là...  
-Si on trouve un lit, j't'y laisse tout'la nuit !  
Roadhog rit, ravissant les oreilles de Junkrat et lui dit:  
-Tu prends le risque de te faire écraser.  
-Haha ! Si c'est sous TON poids, ça m'va !  
Ce disant, le jeune junker se cambra contre lui levant les bras autour de sa tête pour caresser sa nuque. Mako lui attrapa alors le menton pour l'embrasser à l'envers et lui mordiller la lèvre avant de lui dire:  
-Mais là, il nous faut une planque.  
-Juste, confirma Junkrat en se détachant de lui à contre-coeur.  
Alors qu'ils se rhabillèrent avant de reprendre la route, Arianne comprit alors que sa frustration était tout au plus inutile, car ce n'était pas qu'il préférait un homme à elle, mais que celui-ci était plus fait pour lui qu'elle. Peut-être finirait-elle par trouver quelqu’un fait pour elle aussi.


End file.
